


Once a Lawman, Always a Lawman

by ProwlsGirl



Series: The Prowl Trilogy [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlsGirl/pseuds/ProwlsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Autobot squad of six arrives on Earth after hearing the message from their leader, Optimus Prime.  The old Cybertronian law enforcer of the group is determined to get in touch with his old partners even though they are part of the Decepticons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Message from Prime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.
> 
> "blah" – Normal human speck  
> " _blah_ " – Cybertronian speck  
>  _blah_ – thinking  
>  **blah** – Flashbacks

A small group Autobots gather just outside an asteroid belt. " _Have anyone found Optimus and the others yet?_ "

" _All the planets so fare have no life on them._ "

" _Primus, where could they be?_ "

Suddenly their leader started twitching. " _Prowl!_ " Two of six Autobots came over and held onto the twitching bot.

" _Primus, this is not the right time._ " One on their leader's left side said worriedly.

" _Is there anything we can do?_ "

" _Sadly no, Smokescreen, until we find the others, and me and Ratchet can work on him, we just have to wait until it passes._ "

 **A barrel of a laser gun aimed at a bot's head. "**   
_  
**If you're not going to join, then die!**   
_   
**" The laser fired.**

 **"**   
_  
**Prowl!**   
_   
**"**

" _Prowl?_ " The bot slowly stop twitching.

" _I'm fine, Jetfire..._ "

" _Are you sure Prowl?_ " the aerial bot on his right asked. The bot nodded.

At that time the six bots received a message. The voice they heard was missed. " _Hey that was Optimus' voice!_ " another bot said excitedly.

" _Where did it come from?_ "

Their leader slowly looked around. " _There._ " He pointed to a fare off blue star.

" _There? Ya sure Prowl?_ " The bot nods again.

" _Well what are we waiting for, let's go!_ " another spoke and was about to fly into the belt.

" _Hold your parcels._ " the leader bot spoke " _We are not going into that belt with out an effective plan of action._ "

" _What you mean Prowl? Did Starscream damage your thought processors as well?_ "

The leader narrows his optics at the other. " _My thought processors work just fine, Inferno._ " He said " _All I'm saying I'm not going to let you barge into that belt. Primus knows you could get hit by one of those asteroids. And I know Red Alert don't want to waste time patching you up._ "

" _Prowl is right. We need a good plan to pass the belt safely._ "

" _Asteroids are quite unpredictable._ "

" _Well we can go in cautiously and doge them._ "

" _Good plan, Jetfire. Let's go._ " With that the group headed into the belt.

It took awhile until the group made it pass the belt. Luckily no one had gotten hurt. " _That was a close call at times back there. Is everyone present and accounted for?_ "

" _Yeah we're all here, Prowl._ "

" _Good. Let's move out._ "

" _Yes sir!_ " With that the group headed towards the fare off blue star.

No one knew that Starscream was going that way too with some other Decepticons. " _Starscreamare you SURE about Megatron being dead?_ "

" _Of course I'm sure. And we're going back to avenge his death._ " Of course Starscream was just lying. The true reason he was heading back was to destroy the rest to the Autobots so he can fully take on as the new leader of the Decepticons.

" _I believe Starscream is telling a small lie._ "

" _Are you lying Starscream?_ "

" _No, how can I lie about something like this?_ "

" _But Soundwave is never lying about these things..._ "

" _Oh just shut up and let's just go._ "

" _Not until you tell us the truth Starscream._ "

" _I'm NOT lying!_ " The other Decepticons gave him questionable looks. " _Let's just go already! We'll discuss this matter once we get there and you get good vehicle modes so the freshlings won't recognize you._ "

" _Very well but once we get there you have a lot explaining to do._ " With that Starscream and his fellow legions of Decepticons continue on their way.

The Autobots sailed past a red planet after navigating another asteroid belt and saw a beautiful blue-green one coming into view. " _Oh wow..._ " one of them spoke " _So you think Optimus is on that planet Prowl?_ " The leader bot nods again.

" _It's so... pretty..._ " said another Autobot.

" _It's nothing like Cybertron though..._ "

" _Easy Jetfire, I'm sure once we meet up with Optimus and the others we'll all go back home._ "

" _I won't mind staying here actually..._ " said the one that had commented on the planet's beauty.

" _Okay once we get there scan a disguise then we'll meet up and go find Optimus and there others..._ " Before he could finished, the leader bot twitched a bit.

 _Is he having another fit?_ wondered one of the Autobots. This twitching wasn't as long as some of the others when the leader bot went back to normal.

The rest of the team sighed in relief. " _Let's go!_ " said the Leader.


	2. In The Words of Prime...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Unknown to many humans on Earth, six metor-like things crash into separate places. In a small airport, where one landed, the Autobot scanned a nearby jet that sat near by. Another in a small sleepy town, the arrived Autobot scanned a fire truck. In another near by small town, another scanned an ambulance. In a quiet big city suburb, the Autobot scanned a small golden sports car that had a blood-red flame design. Near a city highway in Nevada, the last Autobot scanned his form. A Nevada SUV Highway Patrol car. " _Okay in the words of Optimus..._ " the leader spoke " _Transform and roll out!_ " They all began to move.

It was bright beautiful Saturday, Sam and Bumblebee was hanging out in the Autobots favorite spot where they could be in their robot forms without being notice. Sam lean against Bumblebee's leg as he listen to the conversation with some of the other bots that hung out. Sam's girlfriend was there as well. "So no one gotten your message yet sir?" Ratchet asked their big bot leader.

"It does seem that way..." Optimus replied.

"Maybe they haven't gotten here yet." suggested Mikeala.

At that moment there was this sound of car engines and an engine of a jet coming near. Sam and Mikeala looked up. They saw a small convoy of five cars and a jet nearing them. The Autobots looked a bit sock. Mostly Optimus when he saw the leader car was a Highway Patrol car. "It can't be..." Optimus started in disbelief.

Bumblebee looked very happy and to Sam's surprised transform back into his Camaro form and raced off towards the oncoming convoy. "Bee!" Sam shouted out "Where you going?"

Mikeala blinked in surprise. "Bee!" Just as the leader car was starting to transform into another bot, Bumblebee did as well, tackling the newer bot to the ground in with looks like a big bot hug.

"Prowl!" Bumblebee shouted happily.

Prowl blinked. " _Bumblebee?_ " Bumblebee just smiles and nods, still giving the bot a big hug. Sam and Mikeala tried not to laugh at the way Bumblebee was acting.

"He's acting like a little kid who hasn't seen his big brother in a long long time..." Mikeala said giggling quietly.

The other cars and the jet that was there also transformed. " _Bumblebee? You got your voice back?_ " Prowl asked. Bumblebee nodded. Sam at that time notice the new bot was a bit different. The one Bumblebee had called Prowl had two different colors eyes and half of a face missing. He could see the cirictry what would be cover by the metal skin. The two humans looked at each other, then at Optimus. Bumblebee was still hugging Prowl. " _Okay Bumblebee I missed you too. Now how about getting off me? I have to make a report to Prime._ " Bumblebee pulled away and helped Prowl up. Prowl nods his thanks and walked over to where Optimus stood. He at that moment notices the two humans. " _They know?_ " he asked his leader.

Optimus nodded. " _Bumblebee protects them._ "

" _Well I be..._ " Prowl started " _What's the language on this planet?_ "

"I wonder what they are saying?" Sam wonders out loud. Mikeala nodded.

Optimus grinned. " _You need to check the 'web' as Sam and Mikeala call it..._ " he gestured to the two humans that stood next to him.

Prowl nodded and him and the new bots did just that. "Oh wow! This is way cool!" one of them spoke afterwards "I like your paint job sir!" Sam and Mikeala were leaning against each other trying not to laugh out right.

Prowl sighed. "We are not here to talk about paint jobs, Smokescreen..." he said.

"Well yours is nice as well Smokescreen." Optimus replied.

The two humans couldn't help it anymore; they began to laugh, hard. "Maybe before we go on we should introduce ourselves to the humans..." suggested the bot that was the jet. The two took some deep breaths to calm down.

It was Optimus who decided to introduce the teens to the new bots. "The young male is Sam." said Optimus. Sam waved a hello and gave a smile. He was still thinking of the funny scene that had just happened not to long ago. "And the Young Female is Mikeala."

"Hey." she said with a smile, she too was still thinking of what just happened.

"I am Prowl." said the SUV.

"The name's Jetfire." the bot that was the jet spoke.

"I'm Smokescreen." said the Sports car.

"Inferno." the fire truck one spoke.

"And I'm Red Alert." said the second ambulance.

After introductions were done Optimus got back to the task in hand. "It's good to see you Prowl." he said "We were beginning to worry about you and the others."

"We came as fast as we could when we got your massage Prime." Prowl said.

"Meaning we have to stop every so often..." Jetfire started. Prowl glared at Jetfire. "What? I didn't mean in that way." Jetfire said "It can't be helped." Prowl huffed and turned away indignantly. Sam and Mikeala glance at each other a bit confused.

"Think we should ask?"

"I don't know..." Sam started warily "If he has just a bad temper as Ironhide..." She nodded.

"So where the All Spark and when do we head home?" asked Smokescreen.

Sam and Mikeala looked away from the new Autobots. "Hey Bee." Sam called, checking the time. "Can you take us home? My dad will be angry if I'm late again..."

Bumblebee looked unsure as he looked over at Sam then over at Prowl. "Bumblebee go take them home." Optimus ordered "I'm sure Prowl will still be here when you come back." Mikeala began to giggle again as Optimus said that. Bumblebee did a small sigh as he transforms and open the doors for the two teens. They clambered in, Mikeala giggling the whole time. Optimus watched as Bumblebee drove off. He shook his head grinning.

"Same old Bumblebee." Red Alert said, also smiling "Seems he missed you Prowl."

"Duh..." said Smokescreen. Prowl turns around to say something when suddenly he started twitching again. The others looked away.

On the ride back to his house, Sam was wanted to ask Bumblebee something. "Hey Bee..." he started.

"What?"

"What's the thing with you and that new bot. The one called Prowl?" he asked.

"I think of him as my older brother..."

"Oh so that's why you tackle him and gave him a bear hug." Mikeala said with a smile.

"Hey..."

"We're not making fun of you Bee." Sam said.

"Yeah." said Mikeala. "I thought it was cute."

"By what Optimus said, you guys haven't seen them for awhile." said Sam.

"Nope. Not for years and years..."

"So what happened?" Mikeala asked "Did you guys separate during your war?"

"I think we did..."

"I don't want to ask but why dose Prowl have two color eyes?" Sam asked.

"..." Sam notice Bumblebee didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it we won't pry."

Back at with the Autobots, it took awhile until Prowl stopped twitching. "Are you all right?" asked Optimus.

"...Yeah..." Prowl said.

"He been doing that lately since then." Red Alert spoke. Optimus nodded.

"So what happen sir?" Jetfire asked Optimus "Where's the All Spark and what happened to Megaton and the other Decepctions?"

"Megatron is dead, and we had no choice but to destroy the All Spark."

"And all the Depections expect Starsceam, Barriade, and Freenzy they are still alive." said Iornhide.

Suddenly Prowl looked up. "What did you just say Iornhide?" he asked, making he heard the last two names right.

"Barricade and Freenzy are still alive." Optimus repeated.

Suddenly Prowl transforms and started to drive off. "Primus, Iornhide!" said Inferno "Do you know what you just did?"

The two blinked. "What did we do?"

"You know after what was just heard he's just going to try and find them." said Red Alert "But with what's happening to him he could get into some trouble if it happens again and they don't remember him."

"Ah..."

"I just hope it's not going to happen." said Jetfire.

"Someone gotta go after him." said Smokescreen "Ya know give him some back up."

"You know how Prowl feels about that." said Optimus "Once he had something on his mind he'll not stop until he sees it through and you know he likes doing thing alone." The others nodded.

Once Bumblebee drop Sam and Mikeala at Sam's house, he dove up in hopes to get back to the others and spend more time with Prowl. As he drove along he spies Prowl driving in a different direction he was going. _Where's he going?_ Bumblebee decided to fallow him.

Miles down the road Prowl notice a black police car sitting on the side of a deserted road. He slowly pulled up next to it. He notices it was empty so he hopes it was who he was looking for. He drove by the cop car to see if it would move on its own. When it didn't more Prowl got a little worried. At that same time Bumblebee watched near by curious in what Prowl was doing. Then suddenly Bumblebee recognized the familiar markings on the cop car. Bumblebee inched forward slowly. Prowl was still worried as he slowly parked next to the cop car. " _...Barricade...?_ " The cop car seemed to jump an inch off the ground.

" _Who wants to know stupid Autobot._ " a familiar voice said.

" _...Barricade...It's me...Prowl..._ " The cop car did a u-turn to look at the other Transformer.

" _Don't play tricks on me Autobot! Prowl is dead!_ "

Prowl sighed. " _Dead? Who told you that?_ "

"Lord Megatron."

Prowl sighed and transform into his bot form. "Dose it look like I'm dead, Barricade?" he asked. That's when Prowl notice they were being watch. He could see Bumblebee behind Barricade. He glared and Bumblebee got the message to leave the two alone. Bumblebee left as quietly as he could. Once he saw Bumblebee out of site, Prowl turn his attention back at Barricade, who was still in car form. Barricade transformed and stared at Prowl. Prowl smiled. "It seems that even though you join the Decepticons you chose that form." he said "To remind you of the good old days?"

Barricade nodded. "I couldn't return after that humiliating..." He trailed off but Prowl understood.

"Where's Frenzy?" Prowl asked.

"I'm not sure. I know he survived, but, I haven't seen hide nor hair of him as the humans would say..." Before Prowl would say anything, he started to twitch again. Barricade looked at his partner with concern in his eyes. That's when Barricade notice Prowl two different color optics. The last time Barricade saw Prowl was that Prowl had a pair of light blue optics. Now one optics was a yellow color, and this was on the side were he and Frenzy saw Starscream shot him. _Starscream did this!_ Barricade was in the sense piss as he watches Prowl still twitching. _If I ever meet Starscream again..._

As if on cue, Starscream and the new Depections that came with him arrived on the scene. "Nice work Barricade." Starscream said "Now finish him!" Baricade just looked from Starscream to Prowl and back again. He didn't really know what his first move should be. He just hoped Prowl would stop twitching soon...

Now luckily Bumblebee wasn't far when he had spotted Starscream and some other Decpections arrive and was going to where Prowl was. Barricade spotted Bumblebee and tried to tell him silently to get the others. Then Barricade realized that the small bot probly had no clue that he was a friend of Prowl's. He discretely tuned his radio and made specific words emphasized, hoping the kid would get the message and leave before his 'comrades' noticed him. BumbleBee slowly drove away, having figured out what Baricade was trying to say, though he was a bit confused.

Hours later, Bumblebee arrived at the others. "You're a bit late, Bumblebee." said Iornhide "Prowl just left."

"I saw. He's with Barricade and more Deceptions have arrived. Including Starscream."

"Prowl's good. You know that Bumblebee." said Ratchet "He can take care of it."

"Unless..." started Red Alert.

"Barricade told me to get you. And, I'm confused" Bumblebee interrupted. "Prowl began to twitch again just before..."

"This is not good." said Jetfire.

"We'll explain it to you later Bumblebee." said Optimus "Let's just roll out and rescue Prowl." Bumblebee nodded. "Jetfire, go on ahead since you can go faster flying." Jetfire nodded. With that the group transforms and headed off to find and help Prowl. Bumblebee was almost leading the way.


	3. To Join or Not to Join

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Back with the Deceptions, Barricade was unsure what to do. The other Decepticons were happily telling him to destroy Prowl. At that moment Prowl stop twitching and notice the other Decepticons, even the one that injured him in the first place. Barricade stepped back in surprise at the look of complete and total fury on Prowl's face. "Starscream!" Prowl shouted piss off. Suddenly two shoulder mounted canons came out from their special hiding spots and took aim at Starscream. Barricade turned back into a cop car to get out of his one-time partner's way.

"Wait a sec..." Starscream started as he stare at Prowl "You look familiar somehow, do I know you?"

"You better. You the one that did THIS to me!" Prowl shouted, pointed to missing part of his face. Barricade drove around Prowl, not wanting to get hit and so that he could see when the other Autobots arrived. "Barricade! Get out of here!" Prowl shouted at him "I'll handle things."

Barricade didn't move. He tuned his radio so that it said 'We're partners, remember?'

"Yes but one of us have to survive and look for Frenzy." Prowl said "Now do as I say and get out of here." Barricade sighed and hinted at the others coming as backup via Bumblebee before leaving.

Just as he did the other Autobots rolled up. Bumblebee was very confused in the way the Decepticon he fought before was acting still. Barricade had a sudden idea. He drove in front of Optimus in such a way that he could speak quietly with him. Bumblebee was a bit shock and worried that the Decepticon was ticking them to get to Prime and hurt him. " _Autobot._ " Barricade said urgently " _If you want to save Prowl you better hurry. He's just up ahead and he's out numbered._ " Optimus nodded. With that said, Barricade drove away, his wheels screeching.

"You're just going to let him get away sir?" Ironhide asked confused "He's a Decepticon. He could just leading us into a trap." Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

"He was once one of my companions, you've never known Barricade before the war, he was a good friend and I think he still cares about Prowl, otherwise he would not have told Bumblebee to get us."

Ironhide and Bumblebee was still unsure about Barricade. "Let's stop talking and get going!" shouted Smokescreen "Prowl needs our help if it starts again while he battling Starscream and those Decepticons." The others nodded.

"Oh I see how about I finished the job then Autobot!" Starscream shouted and started to fire at Prowl with the same laser gun he used to damage the ex law enforcer. Starscream was shot suddenly.

Starscream, the other Decepticons and Prowl looked and saw Jetfire still in the air firing at Starscream. "Trust!" Starscream order "Get that wannbe fly boy!"

The other Decepticon jet smiled wickedly. "Right!" He transforms and started to go after Jetfire. Optimus shot Thrust.

"What are you doing here?" Prowl asked a bit confused just as Ratchet and Red Alert transform and stood on either side of them.

"We're helping you out sir." said Red Alert "And besides me and Ratchet still need to try and fix you up more."

Optimus said one word as he transformed right behind Prowl "Barricade."

Prowl sighed but there was a slight smile on his face. "Figures..." he said.

Optimus smiled. "He still cares about you..."

"Well at least I know some things never change." Prowl said as he turns his optics back on his main target, the Decepticon that injured him all those years ago. Optimus nodded.

"We should get out of here," Smokescreen said as he tried to doge Soundwave. Bumblebee agreed.

Even though Prowl didn't want to, it was going against his main function. "Smokescreen, give us cover!" he ordered.

Smokescreen nodded. "Yes sir!" Using one of his own weapons, a thick back smoke came out, blinding the Decepticons giving the Autobots a chance to transform and hide tail it out of there. The Autobots drove away as quickly as possible.

A bit later on, the Autobots, knowing it was safe for now, transform back into their bots forms. Knowing that with Smokescreen's special weapons, the Deceptions won't be planning on anything any time in the near feature in a while. Bumblebee turned. " _I have to get back to Sam._ "

"It is getting late." said Iornhide.

"That's why I have to get back to Sam's house."

"Go on ahead Bumblebee." said Optimus. Bumblebee nods and transforms. Though he was still greatly confused on the way Barricade was acting.

 _Barricade was acting really fickle today..._ Bumblebee thought as he drove through the city to get to Sam's house. _And what's the deal with him and Prowl?_

The next morning Bumblebee told Sam and Mikeala about the weirdness that happened the day before after he'd taken them home. "Wait you mean to say Barricade HELPED you guys?" Sam asked still very confused "He's a Decepticon."

"I'm just as confused as you are."

"Poor Bee." said Mikeala quietly to Sam. As they all headed back to see the other Autobots they saw something strange up ahead. They saw the Nevada Highway patrol car was going the same way with them with another familiar cop car. "I wonder where they're going..." said Mikeala.

"Is Prowl thinking of bring Barricade with him?" Sam asked worriedly. He had not a good memory with Barricade.

"Optimus said they were partners once..." Bee informed them.

"But how? Barricade is a Decepticon and Prowl is an Autobot." said Mikeala.

"It was before the war so... I wouldn't really know." said Bee.

When they got to the meeting place they notice Prowl haven't shown up yet. Sam and Mikeala shrugged as they got out of the car and sat on the grass in front of Bumblebee. The new bots they meet yesterday, minus Prowl was there too. And the group had at time was talking about Prowl when the teens and Bumblebee rolled up. "We saw Prowl." said Sam. "He was with Barricade."

"Figures he would do that." said Jetfire with a sigh.

Sam blinked. "Do what?"

"Yeah, Bumblebee said you said something about Prowl and Barricade being partners?" Mikeala added looking at Optimus.

"Before the war on Cybertron, Prowl was what you call a law enforcer on our planet." said Jetfire "But he didn't work alone. Barricade and Frenzy was his partners as well."

"Oh! So that's why he left in such a hurry..." said Mikeala quietly.

"Wait you mean to tell me Barricade and Frenzy were on the good side?" Sam asked still confused.

Optimus nods. "They were for a while." he said.

"You once asked about why Prowl have two different color optics?" Ratchet asked. Sam and Mikeala nodded. "Well when Megatron started to gather bots to join the Decepticon ranks. Prowl, Barricade, and Frenzy tried to keep the peace until it happen."

"Starscream, who was a new recruit, shot Prowl in the face with his laser gun." Optimus said.

The humans winced. "If something hits a human in the face there is a chance that they can go blind, from temperarily to permanently..." said Sam.

"The shot did a number on Prowl." said Red Alert "He was in long term stasis while me and Ratchet tired to save him. One of his optics was badly damage so we had to replace it with a new one. The shot also damage most of his memory processors. That what we are still working on."

"If only humans could do that..." said Mikeala "So before you replaced it he was blind in that...optic?"

"In a sense he would be. But we knew Prowl won't like it." said Ratchet "Prowl has the most sophisticated logic among us."

"So he and Barricade are looking for their other partner?"

"Yes." said Jetfire "Frenzy may be tiny but back then he was very good at what he did to help Prowl and Barricade with the jobs at hand."

"I hope they find him then." said Sam. "'Cause I know that if Mikeala and I were separated like that then I wouldn't stop looking until I found her."

"But what I don't get is why did Barricade and Frenzy join the Decepticons then when they were the good guys?" asked Bumblebee who was still very confused.

"Cause they were there when Starscream shot him." said Red Alert "Seeing that Megatron must have told them that Prowl was dead." Sam and Mikeala nodded in understanding.

At that moment they saw Prowl driving up, and he wasn't alone. The Decepticon, Barricade, was with him. "I wonder I they had any luck finding their partner..." said Mikeala quietly. Ironhide didn't want to take any chances with the Decepticon there so he got his cannons at the readily.

"Seeing the trend," Sam replied. "I'd say that Frenzy will probably be another kind of law enforcement vehicle..."

"But remember how small he was?" Mikeala said softly to him "He was almost the same size as us." Sam nodded.

At that moment Prowl return to his bot form. His two different color optics looked worriedly at Ratchet and Red Alert. "Ratchet. Red Alert." he started, even his voice sounded worried "We need your help."

"What is it, sir?" asked Red Alert. Prowl gently open a special compartment and took something gently out. There being gently held in his huge hand was the familiar smaller bot that looked like it was badly damage, not functioning to well either.

The human's eyes widened. "I hope that didn't happen at the Dam..." said Sam quietly "If it did I am going to feel really guilty..." Mikeala nodded in agreement.

"Do you know what happened?" Mikeala asked Prowl.

"Not sure. But we fallow his weak energy signature to a place you humans call "Hover Dam"." Prowl said still a bit worried.

The two humans looked at Prowl guiltily. "I remember that..."said Mikeala "I think he almost lost his head..."

"I know you two don't usably help Decepticons but can you do it just this once?" Prowl asked.

The two Autobots looked at each other and nodded. "Barricade is the only one we are willing to help though." The two Autobots came over and gently took Frenzy from Prowl. Sam went over to look at the small bot and winced. Prowl nodded his thanks just before his body started to twitch again. Barricade transforms into his bot form and gently catches the twitching bot. The teens looked worried.

"How badly was he hurt?" asked Mikeala.

"Badly... Starscream did a number on him," Barricade said.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sam asked as he still watches Prowl twitch.

"I don't know... Has it gotten worse?" Barricade asked Jetfire and the others. Prowl's squad nods. Mikeala and Sam frowned solemnly.

Bumblebee grew worried as the twitching didn't seem to stop. "...Prowl..." Barricade sighed.

"Ratchet, Red Alert...change of plans. Prowl is more important."

The two med bots look over. "Don't you want Frenzy fixed?" Red Alert asked the Decepticon in confusion.

"Yes...but Prowl is getting worse. I'd rather have an old friend back than take a risk fixing a minicon." The two med bots was unsure. Sure when Prowl get like that it would pass in time. The two bots looked towards Optimus for guidance.

"All I will say is which one is more important to you. The same goes for you Barricade. Will you risk loosing your minicon?" Barricade looked over at the barely functioning Frenzy then towards his still twitching friend. Bumblebee just watched, finding it hard to keep his opinion to himself.

"Well..." Ratchet started as he looked at his old apprentice "If we hurry we might be able to help the both of them."

"Let's hurry with Frenzy and focus on getting him functional. Focus most of our energy on Prowl," replied Red Alert.

Ratchet nods. "Barricade, bring Prowl over here." he said. He nodded and helped lead the now still Autobot over. "Okay Red Alert," Ratchet said "Let's do this." He nodded as Barricade made sure Prowl was okay before walking away.

Sam slowly near the Decepticon. "Hey...don't worry. I'm sure Ratchet and Red Alert can help the both of them." he said in a stutter.

"Thank you human..." he said "Your words of encouragement mean a lot."

"What are you going to do when they get fixed?" Mikeala asked.

"...I don't know. Starscream will start putting two and two together..." he sighed worriedly. "If he finds out...it won't be good for me. Especially for Prowl."

"Why don't you come to our side?" asked Smokescreen "I'm sure Prowl would like that."

"I'm sure he would..." he sighed, looking over to where the two medical bots were working diligently. "I suppose I could, now that Megatron is dead. I will have to think about it..."

"Give it as long as you need." Optimus said.

Barricade turned to the Autobot leader, surprised a bit by his sudden statement. He stared at him for awhile before looking away. "I'm surprised you would even consider it after the things I've done."

"It's okay Barricade." Optimus said "What's done is done. But we all know, even Prowl, that being a Decepticon isn't you." Suddenly there was this shout and Frenzy was up and about. He looked a bit surprised and had his weapons on hand while he stares at the Autobots around him. He muttered some angry gibberish and started to fire.

"Frenzy hold your fire!" Barricade shouted. The small bot shouted, muttered more gibberish, and stopped. "Now that's better." Barricade said "Now say you're sorry. It was the Autobots and Prowl's help that you are functioning right again."

He muttered angry gibberish but did so anyway. "...Sorry..." Then Frenzy gave a confused look at Barricade. "...Prowl...?"

Barricade nods. "He's alive." he said and looked a bit sad "But he's being worked on right now..."

Bumblebee watched worriedly too. "Prowl...please be okay..."

"Primus..." Red Alert was heard saying "This is taking longer then I though."

"We just have to keep at it, Red Alert." Ratchet spoke.

He nodded. "Starscream must have done more damage than everyone originally thought." Ratchet sighed solemnly. Frenzy noticed Sam and Mikeala and glared at them.

"...Witwicky..." he scowled.

"Frenzy don't even think about it." Barricade warned. He spat gibberish at them angrily before walking away and sitting down nearby.

"Ahh... thanks..." Sam said.

"I don't want any unnecessary conflict."

A couple of hours later Ratchet and Red Alert pulled away from Prowl. "We did the best we could." said Red Alert "He's in stasis at the moment."

"We should probably get him back to base. We'll be able to do more and properly assess damages," said Ratchet.

"That's could be the best action." said Jetfire.

Barricade nodded. "I...guess we should part ways..."

"Are you sure?" Inferno asked "If Prowl comes out of this; he will start to worry about you if he find out you up and left."

"I know. But I can't be seen at an Autobot base. Not only will it lead the others to you, but Starscream won't like it."

"Barricade is right." Optimus said "It could be dangerous right now." The team sighed, but knew they were right. "We'll let you know what happens," he added. Barricade nodded and transformed.

"C'mon, Frenzy. Let's go." The smaller bot hopped into him with no reply but he looked happy to be leaving the Autobots. Bumblebee went over to Ratchet and Red Alert worriedly. Both carried Prowl over to Jetfire. Jetfire knew what was going on so he transforms.

"I'll lead. Try to follow closely in the air," said Optimus.

"Yes sir." Jetfire said. He waited for Prowl to be secured inside before carefully taking off.

"Roll out!" Optimus said as he transformed and sped off. As the others transforms Bumblebee looked over were Barricade was and saw the Decepticon had all ready drove away. He then transforms and opens his doors for Sam and Mikeala.

"I've never been to their base..." said Mikeala as they got in.

"Me either." said Sam.

"Well...it's...Big..." said Bumblebee. He sped off without another word.

Meanwhile Barricade was driving down the road. Frenzy was still happy about leaving the Autobots. _I hope Prowl will make it..._ he thought to himself as he drove along. He unfortunately came across one of the other Decepticons.

" _Well there you are Barricade. Where did you went off to?_ "

" _Sorry, Thrust. I got lost when that Autobot attacked._ "

" _Starscream is looking for you, you know. I think he's angry that you didn't finish off that Autobot when you had the chance._ "

" _Oh..." Figures..._ " _Where is he?_ "

" _He went off to see if he can find some Autobots to beat the crap out of._ "

Barricade sighed in annoyance. " _Alright. I'll go find him._ " Frenzy grew happy as Barricade sped off to find Starscream.

"...Frenzy wants to fight Autobots...!" the small bot said excitedly.

"No, Frenzy."

"...But why...? ...Barricade liked fighting Autobots..."

"I...I'm not so sure about that anymore..."

"...Frenzy doesn't want Barricade to turn Autobot..."

"But what about Prowl? He's an Autobot, Frenzy."

"...Prowl different..."

Barricade sighed. "Still he's part of the Autobots." he said. Frenzy couldn't think of a retort so he fell silent.

A huge jet plane flew past and landed in an open field nearby. " _Well...we found Starscream..._ "

" _Where is he?_ " Barricade turned down a dirt road to the abandoned field where he saw Starscream land. Starscream transformed as Barricade pulled up.

"You wanted to see me, Starscream?" he asked.

"Barricade... You disappoint me. Why didn't you blast that Autobot into oblivion when you had the chance? If Lord Megaton were here, what would he say?" Barricade tired not to growl at him. Mostly cause he knew it was Starscream's fault in what was going wrong with Prowl.

"Well, Megatron is dead. I'm sure that makes you happy, because now YOU'LL get to be the leader..."

Starscream looked a bit shock. "Me...? Happy? What made you think of something like that? The whole reason I'm here to take revenge on those Autobots for destroying Megaton."

"...Right," Barricade replied a bit sarcastically.

"The next time you run into that Autobot, I want you to destroy him!" Starscream commanded.

"...Why should I listen to you?"

"Cause even though Megaton is no longer with us, I'm still second in command of the Decepticons and what I say goes." Barricade sighed defeated.

 _Knowing you, you won't stay second in command for long. I know the truth behind your ways..._

"I knew you'd see it my way," Starscream smirked as he transformed and flew off.

"...What we going to do...?" Frenzy asked.

"...I don't know..." Barricade sighed.


	4. The Return of the Twins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

At the Autobot base, Jetfire carefully landed as Red Alert and Ratchet transformed and walked over to him. "How's Prowl doing?" Red Alert asked.

"He should be alright. I flew as safely as I could," said Jetfire.

"Come on, let's get him inside." Ratchet said. Red Alert nodded and they carried him inside as Jetfire transformed and followed.

Bumblebee watched worriedly. Optimus smiled solemnly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Bumblebee. He's in good hands."

"Oh wow..." Sam said when he saw the base "It's SOO big."

"Well it had to be. Or Optimus won't fit." said Inferno with a smile. Sam laughed a little. Mikeala just smiled and looked around. Bumblebee was still worried about Prowl though. He sighed sadly as Red Alert and Ratchet turned down a hallway, vanishing off to the base's Medical Bay.

Sam notices his guardian's sad expression. "Hey...I'm sure Red Alert and Ratchet will fix him right up." he said as he tried to smile at him.

"He'll be okay, Bee," Mikeala smiled as she put a comforting arm around his leg. He looked down and tried to smile at the both of them. Mikeala let go with a sigh. Bumblebee went over to one of the chairs in the main room and sat down in it.

Jetfire, who notice this turn to look at the kids. "How about we give you the grand tour?" he asked.

"You wouldn't mind showing us around?" Mikeala asked.

"Course not," he smiled.

"Okay," Sam said. With that Jetfire lead the two teens away from Bumblebee.

"You think he'll be okay?" Mikeala asked, looking solemnly at him sitting alone in worry. Sam looked over at him too.

"Yeah I think so." said Jetfire "Bumblebee might be young but he can handle stuff well. Prowl is one of those bigger bots he looked up to."

"...I hope so..." Sam sighed. Mikeala nodded.

"He just needs some time alone. He'll be fine." Jetfire started to laugh to himself. "Now if the Twins were here and Prowl was working well, now that could be something." he said.

They looked at him curiously. "Who?" asked Sam.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." said Jetfire "Those two are notorious pranksters. Prowl hated those two when they always get in trouble."

"Oh. I don't think we've met them," said Sam. Mikeala shook her head.

"Well at lest Prowl would be glad they're not on Earth for now." Both nodded and took one last look at Bumblebee before following Jetfire around the base. Bumblebee looked through the computer screens and tried to forget about his worries. Optimus watched the young bot out of the corner of his eye. Optimus himself was a bit worried about Prowl. The other bot was his second in command anyways. Bumblebee sighed sadly and turned away from the computers monitoring the area and showing information.

Suddenly a panic voice was coming from the med bay. "Prowl! You gotta lie down, we're not done!"

"...I've got to find them...!"

"Primus, you are not going any were. Not in your current condition."

"Please Prowl," begged Red Alert.

"...Let me...go...!"

"No." Ratchet said "You are going to stay down and let us try to fix it. Do you WANT to keep doing that for the rest of your lifestream?"

"...No, but..."

"Prowl...we're trying to help. You can go find them later," said Red Alert.

"Everything alright?" Optimus asked having come to see what the shouting was about.

"Oh it's nothing, just Prowl being stubborn as always."

"He's worried about Barricade and Frenzy when he should be worrying about himself," Red Alert sighed.

Optimus nods. "I see." he said.

"Optimus...you have to let me find Barricade."

Optimus shook his head. "I agree with Red Alert and Ratchet." he said "You're not 100 percent to your old self yet."

"But..."

"If you go out there now, you're an easy target for the other Decepticons. The very reason Barricade didn't come with us was to ensure your safety. You think he wants you out there looking for him?"

"..."

"Prowl...we're looking out for you. Barricade would want you to stay put," Red Alert said. Prowl sighed in defeat, knowing he couldn't win this battle. Bumblebee, who was eavesdropping, ran off to find Barricade on his own. Optimus gave a small smile and walked out. He headed back to the main room to tell Bumblebee everything was alright. He was confused and worried to find he wasn't there. At that moment, Jetfire returned with Sam and Mikeala.

"Jetfire," he started "Did you three seen Bumblebee?"

Jetfire shook his head. "The last time we saw him he was right here." he said.

"Where's Bee?" Sam asked, worried now.

"He couldn't have gone too far. Could he?" Mikeala asked.

"I don't know... No... Don't tell me he..." Optimus trailed off. He went over to the monitoring system and found a yellow Camaro driving off down the road that led to the base. "Bumblebee..."

"You found him?" Jetfire asked.

"Yes..." he sighed "I'm afraid he's gone off to find Barricade. He must have been listening to me talking with Red Alert and Ratchet."

"Want me to follow?" Jetfire asked "Just in cause the little guy need some help?"

"Yes. He will need backup." Jetfire nodded and left.

"What's going to happen to Bee?"

"Is he going to try bringing Barricade here? What if Frenzy's with him?" Mikeala asked worriedly.

"It's not Frenzy I'm worried about or Barricade coming here. It's Starscream and the other Decepticons."

"He's going to try and help Prowl huh?" Smokescreen asked as he just came up.

"His spark is bigger than his thought processors sometimes..." Optimus sighed.

"You mean his heart is bigger than his brain?" Mikeala asked, making sure she understood.

"In humans terms, I suppose that's right. He always takes these risks for a fellow Autobot, especially someone as close to him as Prowl."

"Is Bee going to be alright?" Sam asked.

"With Jetfire looking out of him, I'm sure he will be fine." Smokescreen said.

"I hope so..." Mikeala said "Poor guy, so worried about Prowl."

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was on the highway looking for signs of Barricade. He was doing this for Prowl. _Barricade...where are you...?_ Just as he thought that, a cop car turned on its light and signaled him to pull over. Bumblebee looked back, confused. He wasn't breaking any human traffic laws. He sighed and pulled over anyway. The cop car drove in front of him and motioned for him to follow. Bumblebee was very confused at this. The car signaled to follow more urgently. Bumblebee noticed some of the other human cars and their drivers looking oddly at him, so he followed the cop car. They took an exit ramp to a secluded town and turned down some roads to a secluded area. It was there that cop car let out its passenger and transformed. Bumblebee then notice who it was. It was Barricade and Frenzy. The very two bots he was looking for.

"...Get Autobot...!" Frenzy chirped eagerly.

"No. Back Frenzy." He sulked a little but listened. "What in Cybertron do you think your doing out here by yourself?"

"Looking for you." Bumblebee said.

"Why? What if the other Decepticons were to find you?"

"I can take care of them myself." Bumblebee said "I'm doing this for Prowl. Ratchet and Red Alert won't let him leave the med bay to find you, so..."

Barricade sighed sadly. "Bumblebee, is it? You shouldn't take a risk like that. Starscream could easily destroy you. I don't think Prowl would like that."

Bumblebee grew silent. "No..."

"Exactly. Go back to your base."

"Come with me..."

"Bumblebee...you know I can't. I-..." There was a familiar plane that flew by.

"Go. Go now! If Starscream finds you, we'll both be in trouble."

"But what about-..."

"Just go. Tell Prowl I'm fine. Just get out of here before Starscream notices." Bumblebee looked unsure.

"Bumblebee, here you are," said a jet as it landed and transformed.

"Jetfire!" Barricade sighed annoyed.

"Well hello to you too." Jetfire said as he crosses his arms.

"I was just telling the young one to leave. If Starscream comes here..."

"Good work, Barricade. Two of those weakling Autobots. Need help fighting them?" Jetfire didn't like this one bit as he glares at Starscream. Barricade sighed. He was caught. What could he do? He didn't want to hurt them, especially since both of them were friends of Prowl's.

"...No, Starscream. I can destroy them myself," Barricade said turning to him.

"...Kill Autobots..." Frenzy said happily.

"Fine just don't fail again."

"I won't," he smirked. He set his weapon to stun and fired.

"Barricade!" Jetfire yelled as he collapsed and tried to land away from Bumblebee.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me," Starscream smirked before flying off.

"Ready for more, Autobot?" Barricade glared. Frenzy danced happily and went over to Bumblebee. Barricade checked to make sure Starscream was out of sight. He sighed in relief and went over to Bumblebee, pulling Frenzy off before he could do anything. Frenzy once more looked disappointed.

"...Sorry, but I can't have you hurting a friend of Prowl's. You okay?"

"Yeah." Jetfire slowly stood, arms crossed. "What was that for?"

"Jetfire...you know I had to. If I didn't, then he wouldn't have believed me. I can't let on what I'm doing."

"I guess you are right." said Jetfire.

"What about Prowl? Are you coming back with us?"

"...Bumblebee...I'm sorry. You know I can't. It would put you in danger."

"You know Prowl is going to fight Ratchet and Red Alert to be let out of the med bay right?" Jetfire said.

"Is he that worried about me? He always was stubborn..." Jetfire nods in agreement.

"That's why you have to come back."

"Bumblebee... Barricade can't. He would get in trouble with the other Decepticons, not to mention with that filth of Primus watching him like a hawk, he'd lead him right to us." Bumblebee sighed. "You know I'm right," Jetfire said. Bumblebee transformed and readied his weapons.

"I'll just go after Starscream myself then."

"You will do no such thing!" Jetfire commanded him "He will tear you to pieces."

"But...Prowl..."

"Listen, young one. You're being stupid. If anyone goes after Starscream it would be me. I don't even know if I could defeat him," Barricade said glaring at him.

"Prowl won't like that if he heard that..." Jetfire said.

"Well, it's the truth. I'd like to tear him limb for limb and be the Decepticon leader. He wasn't made second in command for nothing. He's strong. Maybe stronger than me."

"Don't say that. You could beat him if you wanted to."

"...Barricade...please come. I'm worried about Prowl..." Bumblebee said lowering his head.

"We all are, Bee," Jetfire said putting a hand on his shoulder "We all are."

"Listen, I should probably go. I can't be seen with you two for too long. Jetfire, stay low. I can't have Starscream finding out I didn't destroy you."

"Right."

"..."

"Bumblebee...don't come looking for me. He should worry about his own well being. I don't want a dead friend, let alone having him killed by Starscream. You tell him I said that Bumblebee. Tell him I said not to be stupid by trying to look for me."

"I will..." Barricade flashed a rare smile at the young bot.

"Now get out of here and go back to base."

"C'mon, Bee. Let's go." He sighed, but transformed. Barricade and Jetfire did as well.

"Don't worry. Just keep me informed and remember my message," Barricade said before driving off. Jetfire took off and watched from the sky to make sure Bumblebee followed him back.

On the way back to the base, Bumblebee was still a bit upset that he couldn't convince Barricade to come with them. Suddenly there is a pair of shrill voices, "Jet Judo!"

"Huh?" The two red and golden yellow Lamborghinis that was sitting near by transform into to identical twin bots. But one was a red and black color while the other was a golden yellow and black color. They then suddenly jumped right on top of Jetfire's back. "Primus! When did you two get here?"

"Jetfire?"

"Yeah, it me. NOW GET OFF YOU TWO!" The two bots jumped off of Jetfire as Jetfire landed and transform.

"Sorry about that Jetfire." the gold one said.  
"Yeah," said the red one "We though you were one of those Decepticon jets."

Jetfire sighs. "Okay but when did you two get to this planet?" he asked the two bots.

"Just last night." the gold one said with a smile "Don't we look sweet in these hot car forms?" With that said the two bots transform back into their Lamborghini forms.

"Yeah don't humans come up with sweet rides?" the red one said.

Jetfire sighed. "Just like you two to go gaga over sweet looking vehicles to hide in." he said.

"Hey if you're here Jetfire, then..." the red one started "Oh dear... don't tell me Prowl's here too?"

"Don't you DARE talk about Prowl in that way!" Bumblebee finally spoke "He's going through a rough time now and I know he don't want you two to make it worse!"

"Bee?" the gold one started "Is that you?"

"Yeah so what of it?"

"Sweet car form! I didn't know you had such good taste!" the red one said.

"And when did you get your voice back?" the gold one asked.

Jetfire sighed. "Everything will be explained once we get back to base." he said.

"Prowl okay?" the red and black Lamborghini asked.

"Other than the fact that Ratchet and Red Alert are trying to fix him from what Starscream did to him all those years ago?" Jetfire spoke.

"Do you think he'll make it?" the other Lamborghini asked. "I mean he has to, who would we pick on?" he added with a laugh. Bumblebee and Jetfire looked at the twins with a serious look.

"Never mind," said the red and black one. "We ARE concerned about him."

"Okay come on you two." Jetfire said transforming back and continuing onwards towards the base. They followed Bumblebee and Jetfire back to base.

Meanwhile back a said base, Prowl was in stasis again as Ratchet and Red Alert tried to repair all of his circuitry. "That was hard getting Prowl back in stasis." Red Alert said "Why is he always so stubborn?"

"Because he puts others before himself. That's a good quality to have, but sometimes he over does it."

"I guess you're right. What is that human term? Being to smart for ones own good or something like that?"

"Yes, I believe it goes like that. A more accurate term common in both our cultures is selflessness."

"Well he was a law enforcer in the old days before the war."

"Yes, and mighty good one." Ratchet sighed. "It's a shame. One blast effected so much of his circuitry."

"Well good thing the you know whos are not here. It would be hard on him and us if they were." Red Alert nodded.

"If by some catastrophe they're here, they'd better steer clear."

Then these two very familiar voices were heard down the hall. "Optimus, we're here!"

Optimus looked towards the voices in surprise. Sam and Mikeala also looked towards the voices. With Bumblebee and Jetfire there was two new bots with them. Optimus smiled in welcome with a wave. _The twins... This will not boad well for Prowl..._

"Optimus, who are those two?" Sam asked.

"It's the Twins Jetfire was telling you about."

"Oh..." he said.

"You mean Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?" Mikeala asked.

"That's our name little lady." the yellow one spoke with a smile.

"Don't ware it out." the other added. Bumblebee sighed and gave them a serious look.

"Okay you two. It's time I explained what was going on. But, you both better behave yourselves and be quiet," Jetfire warned.

"Yes sir!" both bots said. He smiled and began the explanation. The two bots listened VERY carefully.

"So...that's why you two must behave. Understand?"

"Ahhh Jetfire since when did any one of us NOT behave?" the red one asked.

"Don't make me answer that." Jetfire said with his arms cross.

"Sorry..." the other one said "We DO understand, sir."

"That's better."

Sam and Mikeala looked up at the two new bots. "So... which one of you is which?"

"I'm Sunstreaker," the yellow one said proudly.

"And I'm Sideswipe," said the other extending his hand in a friendly gesture.

"I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you," Sideswipe smiled.

"I'm Mikeala." Sideswipe nodded to her.

"Hello to you both," said Sunstreaker "I suppose you two are Bumblebee's human partners?"

The two teens nods. "Is it true you two like to play pranks?" Sam asked.

"Of course," they both said together.

"But...we won't do it around Prowl," said Sideswipe.

"At least not until he's better," Sunstreaker joked with a smirk.

"Really?" Mikeala asked.

"Yeah, back then, he hated it when we did." said Sideswipe.

"Why, he would chase us around Cybertron when we did." added Sunstreaker.

Sam and Mikeala nodded. "...Well...admittedly it was fun, but still..." Bumblebee said.

The two teens look at him. "Wait, did you help them out Bee?" Sam asked."Not really. I sided with Prowl most of the time."

At that moment Red Alert came out of the med bay looking tired then he saw the twins. "Primus it's you two." he said. Ratchet came out as well.

"Hello Ratchet," Sideswipe beamed.

"You look like you've seen some better days," Sunstreaker joked.

The two med bots rolled their eyes. "Is Prowl okay?" Bumblebee asked.

"He will be, Bumblebee," Ratchet smiled.

"We still have a few more hours of work to do, but he's getting there."

"Is he awake?"

"No, but it's the only way he'll listen and let us help."

"He'll need some good rest by the time we're done anyway."

"Oh..." said Bumblebee.

"Don't worry, young one," Ratchet said putting a hand on his shoulder. "He'll make it through."

Bumblebee smiled a bit. Red Alert walked over to a chair and collapsed in it. "I forgot how much it can take out of you."

"Go ahead and rest. You've been a great help." The twins creped off towards the medical bay. "Don't even think about it," Ratchet glared. Jetfire looked at them seriously too. "Even if a small part is just to go see how he is, I don't want you near the med bay. Stay out of the way. You can bug him all you want when he's 100 percent."

"Yes sir..." the two said with a sigh.


	5. A Human Partner for Prowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

It wasn't until a bit later when Ratchet and Red Alert went back to finish working on Prowl. It wasn't long until they finished working on him. "We don't have the parts to patch up your face but now you won't be having those problems again." Ratchet told him.

"Thanks guys." Prowl said as he started to stand from the table.

"But we suggest you take it easy and rest. Let your system get back to normal." said Red Alert.

"But..." Prowl said "I need to find Barricade and Frenzy."

"Optimus told you to wait." said Ratchet "Get some rest and in the morning he might let you."

"Very well..." Prowl said as he left the med bay.

"Primus, Ratchet." Red Alert started "We forgot to warn him about them being here."

"Well its too late now." said Ratchet "He'll find out sooner or later."

"Well I hope it's later."

That night all was peaceful at the Autobot base. Well expect for two bots sneaking around. "But Sunny we promise Jetfire and Optimus not to bug him."

"And we're not. But we didn't promise anyone to bug the rest them and the others."

"But to play with the alarm? Optimus will have Ratchet and Red Alert deactivate us for sure."

"You worry too much, Sides."

"Well at lest I worry." The twins soon arrive in the main room and went to the main controls. Sunstreaker started to mess around with the buttons. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this, Sunny..."

"Don't worry it's all in fun." Suddenly the shrill sound of alarms came on and almost every Autobot came running out of their rooms.

"WHAT IN PRIMUS IS GOING ON?" Ironhide shouted "WHERE'S THE DECPETICON ATTACK?"

Then all optics fell on the twins. "What are you two doing?" Jetfire asked as Optimus went over to turn off the alarm with a sigh.

"Well..." the two started.

"Okay...who put the alarm way too loud? Primus it gave me a Decepticon of a headache..." Prowl stood in the door way of his room, holding onto his aching head. There was a shock and surprised look on his face. "...What in Primus are YOU TWO doing here?"

"PROWL!" the twins shouted in surprised.

"W-We didn't mean the alarm to wake YOU up!" Sideswipe tried to explain.

"Y-Yeah...we were only doing it for the others..." Sunstreaker tried to add. Then the twins saw the piss off look Prowl was giving them. "Oh slag...RUN!" With that the two twins transformed and raced off out of the base.

"COME BACK HERE YOU TWO!" Prowl shouted as he too transforms and started to chase after them "WHEN I CATCH YOU TWO YOU'LL BE COMING BACK TO BASE IN PIECES!"

"Prowl!" shouted Ratchet and Red Alert worriedly when they saw Prowl race off after the twins when they came out of their rooms.

"Those two just HAD to start something." Jetfire said with a sigh "We told them to wait until Prowl was better not just AFTER being fixed."

"And we told Prowl to rest." said Ratchet.

"Yeah his system is not back to normal yet." Red Alert said.

"Should one of us go and stop them?" asked Smokescreen.

"Yeah, something could happen to Prowl." said Inferno "He did say the alarm gave him a headache..."

On the quite streets of Tranquility, Prowl sadly lost track of the Twins. _Primus, their car forms are faster then mine. So where did they ran off too?_ He thought as he cruised at a fast pace with his sirens blaring still _Primus, I still have a headache..._ He was too busy to notice he past through a red light at a cross road and at the same time a cop car that was cruising at the same speed, trying to catch a getaway car, until it rammed into his side. Since they were both going the same fast speed, Prowl spun until his other side rammed into the near by traffic poll. Both of his sides hurt well mostly because both of them were crush badly. _...Primus what hit me...?_ His optics of his head lights slowly look around himself until he spies the cop car that somehow gotten flip over onto its hood. At first he thought it was Barricade but then his optics notices that there were two humans inside. From what he scanned one of the two humans were very badly hurt to the point the human won't last for much longer. But the other human was not as bad as the other. _Primus..._ First, after noticing that the cost was a bit clear, Prowl tried to transform back into his bot form but the severe pain from his crush sides unable him to do so. _Primus...that hurt..._ So the next thing he did was radio back to base. ' _...Prowl to base... ...Come in..._ '

' _Prowl! Thank Primus._ ' Prowl notices the relief voice belong to Optimus.

' _...Prime... Is Ratchet and Red Alert there?_ '

' _Of course. Do the twins need them?_ '

' _Did you got too hard on them Prowl?_ ' he heard Jetfire's voice next.

' _...Sadly I couldn't catch up with them...so I don't know where they are..._ '

' _Primus Prowl what happened?_ ' Optimus voice spoke again a bit worried.

' _...I was trying to find them until I got rammed in the side by a human cop car going another way..._ '

' _Are you okay?_ '

' _...Other then my body felt like it went through ten rounds with Megatron...I'm fine... It's the humans in the cop car I'm worried about... I'm not as medically skilled like Ratchet and Red Alert but my scans shows one of humans isn't doing so good and one is not as bad at the moment..._ '

' _We'll be there soon. Can you transform?_ '

' _Sadly the pain from wreak hurts too much._ '

' _Just hang in there Prowl until we get there._ '

' _Roger. Prowl out._ ' Prowl looks towards the human cop car. _I got to make sure they are alright..._ Using his onboard hologram he use just in cause some humans see him driving around with no human at the wheel, he projects a life like human hologram on the street of young man about his early twenties with blood red short spiky hair, having his two color eyes, scar on one side of his face, and wearing a black jacket and tie, white shirts and paints. The hologram human form of himself walked worriedly over to the over turn cop car. When he got there he notices from his hologram eyes, the one of the humans, the one that was not as bad as the other, was a female cop. Her eyes were barely open. Her partner, the one that was driving and was not doing so good, was male. He slowly knelt down in front of the open window on the female's side. At that time the female human notice him.

"...H-Help..." she spoke weakly.

"Don't worry..." Prowl spoke to her kindly and gently "Help's coming soon..."

"...D-Dan...?" Prowl figure she must meant her male partner.

"...He sadly doesn't look so hot..." Prowl said.

"...W-Who..." she started to ask until she went unconscious.

At that moment he heard sirens as his hologram slowly stood up. Coming near them was some of the other Autobots, not surprisingly the twins weren't with them. " _Prowl, we came as fast as we could._ " Optimus spoke.

" _Primus Prowl, you're a wreck. And just when we were done fixing you up already._ " Red Alert spoke.

" _Yeah..._ " Prowl spoke " _Blame it on those two._ "

" _Let's get you fixed up._ " started Ratchet.

" _No, help the humans first..._ " Prowl said.

" _But..._ "

" _I'm fine. It's just my sides._ " Prowl said " _Help the humans first._ "

" _Okay if that's what you want._ " Prowl watched Ratchet and Red Alert went to help the humans.

" _You sure you're okay Prowl?_ " Optimus asked. Prowl nods.

" _Have you seen the twins?_ " Prowl asked.

" _Sadly no._ "

" _Do me a favor. If they come back have Ironhide hit them for me._ "

" _The male human is dead._ " spoke Red Alert sadly.

" _How's the female?_ " Prowl asked.

" _Still holding in there._ " said Ratchet " _We need to get the female to a hospital for some help. It would be safer than trying to take her back to base,_ "

" _I'll take her._ " said Red Alert.

" _Good idea,_ " agreed Optimus. Red Alert took no time in transforming into his ambulance form. Ratchet carefully put the female inside.

" _Project a hologram driver or it will get suspicious,_ " added Ratchet.

" _Right,_ " Red Alert said. He made sure the female was placed safely inside by Ratchet before speeding off, sirens blaring.

Prowl watched worriedly. " _Come on Prowl._ " said Ratchet " _Let's get you back to base._ " He nodded and tried to drive... But sadly with his crush sides, even driving hurt a bit.

" _You'd better have someone take you. I don't want you to risk damaging yourself further,_ " suggested Optimus.

" _I guess you're right Prime..._ " Jetfire transformed without a second thought, opening his bay doors. " _Thanks Jetfire..._ "

" _Hey no problem._ " Jetfire spoke. Ratchet helped slowly push Prowl inside the cargo bay. Once inside Jetfire gently closed his doors. " _You secure in there, Prowl?_ "

" _...Yeah..._ " Prowl spoke, he was still worried about the female human.

" _Okay, hold on tight. I'll go as slow and careful as I can._ "

" _...Okay..._ " Jetfire slowly took off and headed back to base, the other Autobots following.

When they finally returned to base the Twins were just driving up, thinking happy that they had lost Prowl. They were surprised to find Jetfire and Ratchet rushing in with a wounded Autobot, Optimus in front of them. "Hey..." started Sideswipe "What happen?

"Is that...Prowl?" started Sunstreaker.

"Yeah it is," answered Sideswipe.

"Uh oh...maybe we...went too far?"

Ironhide looked towards them. "You know Prowl asked me to hit ya two when you came back." he said.

"Meep!" they both said before running off.

"You two better run!" Ironhide shouted after them.

"AAAAAHHH! WE DIDN'T MEAN IT!" yelled Sideswipe.

"Let me run ahead!" cried Sunstreaker.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Sideswipe said to his twin "Why do you have to be ahead?"

"Can't have Ironhide ruining my good looks," he retorted vainly.

"Slag you and your good looks!" Sideswipe shouted as they ran "We're running for our sparks here!" Sunstreaker just sweat dropped.

Meanwhile, Jetfire and Ratchet finally got Prowl back in the med bay. "At least it will be easier this time," Ratchet said trying to make light of the situation.

"...Very funny..." Prowl said.

Ratchet just rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry..." Prowl just sighed. "Something's bothering you," Ratchet said as he started working.

"...I'm...Just worried about the human female..."

"...Oh?"

"...Yeah..."

"Why the sudden interest? I'm sure she'll be alright."

"...I'm not sure why..." Ratchet just shrugged. At that moment Red Alert had returned. He quickly checked in with Optimus before going to help Ratchet. Prowl notice him. "...How's the female...?" he asked him.

"Fine. She's tended to and is in a hospital room. She's in what the humans call Intensive Care for precaution, but I don't think she'll be there long."

"...I hope so..." Red Alert nodded.

"Okay Prowl why don't you get some rest so we can work better?" suggest Ratchet. He gave a small nod and closed his optics.

The next morning Bumblebee was heading back to the base with Sam and Mikeala. Bumblebee was telling the two teens more about Prowl. "Wait, I though Jazz was second in command." Mikeala said once Bumblebee got to the part of Prowl being in second in command.

"Jazz was only second in command when Prowl wasn't around." Bumblebee explained "He was only a 1st Lieutenant. Prowl was a higher rank then Jazz, being a rank of Captain."

"Oh I get it."

"I wonder how Prowl is doing?" Sam asked "I hope Ratchet and Red Alert fixed him."

"...So do I Sam..." Bumblebee said softly. The three soon pulled up to base. It was Optimus who was there to greet them. "Is Prowl okay?" Bumblebee asked as he let his two human companions out and transformed.

"Ratchet and Red Alert had been working on him all night." Optimus said "He got pretty banged up last night." Bumblebee looked down in worry.

"Wait just what happened last night?" Sam asked. Optimus slowly explained what happened that night.

"Wow! Those twins sure do cause a lot of trouble," Mikeala said. Bumblebee was a bit upset and mad at what the twins tried.

" _I want to give them a piece of my mind..._ " he growled under his breath.

" _Sorry Bumblebee, Ironhide beat you to it last night._ " Optimus said. Bumblebee looked up, not knowing he had heard. Optimus just smiled at him as they started into the base. At that moment the med bay doors open and Prowl was seen coming out; now back to his bot form. His sides still hurt a bit but not as serious as they were last night.

"Now, you really SHOULD get some rest," said Ratchet.

"Being as you chased the twins last night..." added Red Alert.

"Don't remind me..." Prowl sighed.

"I see you're doing better Prowl." said Optimus when he saw him.

"I will be. I need a Twin free day of rest and I'll be back in action." Optimus nodded. At that moment even Bumblebee and the teens saw him too.

"Prowl!" Prowl looked up and smiled a bit at Bumblebee. "What's bothering you?" Bumblebee asked, his smile immediately going to a frown.

"..."

"You're still worried about that female human from last night, Prowl?" Optimus asked.

"... _ **-sigh-**_...Yes. It's my fault her partner was killed..."

"Prowl, it was an accident." said Optimus.

"...But..."

"You were thinking about the twins," Bumblebee growled. "It's their fault."

"Take it easy, Bee."

"Yeah. It's a petty argument," added Mikeala.

"..." Prowl sighed, the human female was still on his mind.

"I'll send Bumblebee off with Sam and Mikeala to give you an update on her condition. I want you to take it easy today, Prowl."

"...Really...?"

"Hey don't worry Prowl. We'll do it." Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah," Mikeala smiled. "I'm sure Bee would want to do it for his big brother," she added in a cute manner. If Bumblebee was human, he would have started blushing at that statement.

"Tell me everything you can find out, Bumblebee."

"I will Prowl." He nodded and smiled fully at Bumblebee before turning away towards his quarters. He sighed heavily.

"...Just try and keep double trouble away from me..."

"Don't worry about them. I believe Ironhide will keep them in line," Optimus smiled. As if on cue, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe clamored in. They looked worse for the wear with a smirking Ironhide, his hands on his hips.

"Now, you won't go causing anymore catastrophes now will you?" he said sternly.

"...No sir..." the two said sadly.

"Sideswipe, you should know not to give in to Sunstreaker. He'll steer you in the wrong direction."

"I did try to stop him..."

"Try harder next time. Hope you're not too tired, Ratchet. I've got some troublemakers on my hands." Ratchet couldn't help but laugh. Red Alert just smiled.

"Come on you two." Red Alert said. They looked down in shame as they followed him inside, Sunstreaker muttering about his ruined looks.

"So which hospital is this lady at?" Sam asked.

"A big one in the heart of the city," said Red Alert.

"Thanks. Come on Bee."

He gave Prowl a quick hug before transforming and opening his doors for the two teens. "Take care Bee. Watch out for Starscream and the others. I'll keep the twins in line while Prowl rests." Ironhide said. Prowl watched with a small smile as Bumblebee drove off. He sighed happily before going off to his quarters.

After awhile of driving, Bumblebee and the teens arrived at the hospital. "Okay Bee. We'll be back with as much information as we can," said Sam as he got out.

 _I wish I can go too._ Bumblebee thought. Mikeala smiled and waved as she followed Sam inside. "Wait. I'm coming too. _**I**_ want to do this for Prowl."

"Bee how can you?" Sam asked a bit confused "One you're too big and second you'll scare the living daylights out of everyone."

"You'd have to appear human somehow," added Mikeala.

"Exactly." With that, Bumblebee formed a hologram as both of them watched curiously. Both of their eyes widened as a blonde teenager with blue eyes dressed in a yellow tank top and jeans stood before them.

"Wow, you look cute." Sam slowly reached out to touch it.

"Whoa! That's pretty high tech. I can actually touch it." Bumblebee's hologram smiled.

"Thanks. I haven't used it in a long time, if ever." Mikeala's eyes widened as Bumblebee's voice came from the hologram.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"It's just one of my many functions. Prowl and Optimus can do it too."

Sam and Mikeala looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah," human Bumblebee nodded. "We should get going."

"Yeah..." With that the three started into the building.

"So..." Mikeala started. "How much of a range do you get with the hologram?"

"A pretty nice range." Bumblebee spoke. Both nodded and they continued to the front desk.

"Hello kids." the nurse said with a smile "How can I help you?"

"There was a female police officer injured in an accident last night?" Mikeala asked.

"She...she had a male partner that didn't make it..." Bumblebee said sadly.

"I see." the nurse started "Are you members of her family?"

"No," said Sam. "But we're...close friends of hers."

"Yes. We knew her," added Mikeala. "She used to patrol our neighborhood at night," she lied with a smile.

"Oh I see." the nurse said "Very well but don't visit too long okay?" They all nodded and headed down the hall. They soon reached the room Red Alert had told them where she was, they went inside. They saw her family leaving.

"Ummm..." Sam started.

"Hi. I hope it's alright if we visit Officer Williams. We live in the neighborhood she patrolled every night," said Mikeala.

"My big brother was in the accident and was concerned about her."

The family looked at them. "She's a bit tired kids." the one that looked to be the father spoke.

"Oh...we wanted to know how she was doing..." Mikeala said, putting on a worried act.

"Can we see her?" Bumblebee asked.

"Maybe you should come by later, or tomorrow," suggested the mother.

"But…"

"It's alright Bee. She needs rest just like your brother," Mikeala said, giving him a stern look.

"Could you tell us how she's doing? We'd like to know," Sam said, now playing along.

"Well," started the father. "Her neck is hurt from the whiplash of the car. She also has a broken arm."

"For the most part she's alright. She'll make a full recovery. They're moving her into a regular room later today."

Bumblebee smiled. "My brother would be happy to hear that." he said.

"How is your brother?" the father asked.

"If he was in the other car, how badly was he hurt?" Bumblebee was unsure how to answer that without giving away to much information.

" **Just leave out the fact that he's an Autobot and change their names to sound more human,** " Sam whispered to him. Mikeala nodded. Bumblebee nods.

"Well..." he started. "The car's sides were crushed, so his...legs were injured."

"Awww we hope he's alright."

"He's fine... Dr. Ratchet treated him and he's resting now." Mikeala and Sam gave him a hidden thumbs up. He sighed in relief.

"That's good to know."

"Well, thank you for the information. I guess we'll come by some other time when she's able to see more visitors," Mikeala smiled.

"You're welcome kids." They shared smiles and watched the family leave.

"So now what?" said Sam.

"Did we get the information we needed Bee?" asked Mikeala. He nodded and looked at the name on the room registry on the side of the door.

"Jessica Williams..."

"Let's go then. The sooner we tell Prowl, the easier he'll rest." With that the three left and went back out side.

Later that night, while Prowl was in sleep mode in his quarters; ( _Hey Prowl... Prowl, wake up buddy._ )

Prowl stirred in his sleep. " _Not now Jazz..._ " he mumble in his sleep.

( _Come on Prowl, wake up._ )

Prowl suddenly got out of sleep mode. "Jazz don't you know what time it is..." He suddenly notices he was the only one in the room. "Primus. I thought I heard Jazz... Who am I kidding, Optimus told me he died..."

( _He's right on that, Prowl._ )

Prowl fell out of bed in shock and landed on the floor with a hard thud. "Primus!"

( _Take it easy Prowl. Don't want to wake the whole base._ )

"But... How..."

( _Ya seriously forgot?_ )

"Forget...about what..."

( _Open yer special compartment in yer chest and then ya might remember._ ) Prowl slowly opens the said compartment and his optics widen in surprise. There, in the compartment, was a working spark.

"...The blank spark you gave me... But how..."

( _Well after Megatron rip me in two, I download myself to ya. Ya know how hard it was to find someone while you're data?_ )

"Slag, now I'm going crazy..."

( _Ya not going crazy, Prowl._ )

"But everyone else will think I am..."

( _Maybe…but maybe not. Depends on how ya explain things._ )

Prowl sighed. "But...Optimus and the others think you're dead... How can I explain something like this?"

( _Show them the spark..._ )

Prowl sighed again. "...I don't know..."

( _Alright...I won't force ya to say anything._ )

"And don't try and use my body." Prowl warned.

( _Of course not! What do ya take me for?_ )

"...A crazy older brother..." Prowl said. Jazz just laughed. Prowl sighed. "Now how about letting me get some sleep?" he said "I had a long two days..."

( _Oh yeah...sorry. I'll let you rest up._ )

Prowl nods and slowly got back into bed. "...It's good to hear from you again, Jazz... I did miss you, bro..."

( _It's good to be back...sort of..._ )

"...Though...I still wish Bluestreak was still alive..." Prowl said as he slowly fell back asleep.

The next morning, Prowl slowly came out of his quarters with a yawn. He at first thought of what happen that night was something humans called a dream. He walked down the hall. As he did, he found his dream wasn't just a dream. _Primus it was real..._ he thought.

( _As real as the old days, bro._ ) Prowl nearly jumped in surprised by the suddenness of Jazz's voice.

"Primus Jazz, don't do that."

( _What else can I do? I'm just a spark right now._ )

"...Yeah..." Prowl didn't know that Bumblebee had already gotten to the base and noticed him. To Bumblebee, Prowl looked like he was talking to himself.

( _I hope ya decide to tell them soon. I'd like to have a body so we can go back to the good old days._ )

"The thing is I have no idea where your body is, Jazz." Prowl said "...For all I know it could be in the deepest part of the ocean with Megaton's..."

( _...Good point. Maybe ask Optimus..._ )

"Prowl? Who are you talking to?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

Prowl once again jumped in surprised then at the moment noticed Bumblebee standing there. "...Oh Primus..." he spoke softly to himself, unsure what to say to the young bot that looked up to him as an older brother.

"Prowl? You okay? Do you need to go lie down some more?"

"...No I'm fine, Bumblebee..." Prowl said.

( _Bee? How's the young one doin?_ ) Prowl was unsure how to answer that with out Bumblebee giving him odd looks.

"Okay. If you're sure you're okay."

"I'll be okay, Bumblebee." He smiled and let Prowl be for the moment. "That was close..." Prowl said with a sigh "If Bumblebee found out I was talking to you..."

( _Why is that so bad? Ya know he wouldn't tell._ )

"...But what's been happening to me lately, the little one get's worried..."

( _...Oh..._ ) Prowl nods and started to think of the human female again. ( _Now what's up?_ )

"...Nothing..."

( _Come on, it can't be nothing. I know ya better then that._ )

"...Alright... It's a human woman I ran into, literally."

( _I hope ya didn't kill her. Man, Optimus was always on Ironhide case when he wanted to hurt a human._ )

"No. I ran into the cop car she was in. Unfortunately, her partner didn't make it." Bumblebee heard the conversation from his eavesdropping position down the hall.

( _Oh I get ya._ )

"...So..." Prowl started, unsure how to put what he was thinking into words.

( _Ya aren't thinking of standing in for her partner are ya?_ )

"...I guess..." Prowl started "...With Barricade and Frenzy still with the Decepticons... I felt it's something I need to do, Jazz..."

( _...I can't believe they even turned in the first place. That hater Starscream._ )

"...Well he's the one that shot me in the face with his laser gun you know..."

( _Exactly. He lied to them to force them to join. He's a hater if I ever saw one._ ) Prowl just nods.

"Something **IS** wrong..." Bumblebee said worriedly, going up to Prowl again.

Prowl once again jumped in surprised. "Primus, Bumblebee. How long had you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Who are you talking to? Are your thought processors on the fritz?"

"...You know my thought processors work just fine..." Prowl said.

"...But... You're talking to yourself. There's no one around."

Prowl sighed. "...I wasn't talking to myself..." he said slowly "...Bumblebee..." He slowly opens the compartment where Jazz's new spark was. "...I was talking to Jazz..."

Bumblebee looked at the working spark curiously for a moment. "...That extra spark...is Jazz?" he asked surprised. Prowl nods. "Why haven't you told anyone? We could bring Jazz back."

"..." Prowl was unsure what to say. "...I was afraid that everyone will think I have gone crazy..."

"I don't think you're crazy, Prowl." Bumblebee said.

"...R-really?" Prowl asked surprised.

"Of course Prowl... You know you're like a big brother to me. I know you want Jazz back. Me too," Bumblebee smiled. Prowl slowly smiles back.

( _Told ya Bee would believe ya._ )

Prowl smiled. "Yeah you did, didn't you..." he said.

"...Jazz?" Bumblebee asked. "How did you get inside Prowl?" Prowl blinked in surprised unsure how to help Jazz answer the question.

( _You explain it how I told you._ )

"...Yeah..." said Prowl before he slowly started to explain it to the young bot in front of him.

"...Oh. Okay. We thought you had died. I'm glad your back. Prowl, you really should tell the others. Especially tell Optimus. We could bring Jazz back."

"...Would they believe me...?"

"I know Optimus will," Bumblebee genki smiled.

At that moment Optimus came into the room. "Will what, Bumblebee?" he asked. Bumblebee blinked in surprise and fell silent. Even Prowl was a bit surprised.

"...Optimus..." Prowl started slowly.

Optimus looked worriedly down at him. "Prowl? Is something the matter?" he asked his second in command.

"...Jazz's back..." Prowl said slowly. Optimus gave him this confused look. Prowl slowly opens the compartment again, showing him the working second spark.

"Jazz?" Optimus started, staring at the working spark there. Prowl just nods. "But...How?" Prowl slowly explain it to him. "...Primus... Why didn't you tell me, Prowl?" Optimus asked in curiousness and concern.

"...I didn't found out about this until last night..." Prowl said.

"He was afraid the others wouldn't believe him..." Bumblebee added.

"...Well..." Prowl started "...I am the only one that can hear him..."

"...I see... I want to tell Ratchet about this. With his help we can bring Jazz back."

"...Jazz would like that..." Optimus smiled with a nod. Bumblebee smiled too. Prowl smiled a bit too. Optimus left to go tell Ratchet about the good news. "...Bumblebee..." Prowl started "Where's your human friends?"

"...I don't know. I left early this morning so I know Sam is probably at home."

"...I see..." he said "...I would like to visit the human female..."

"...Jessica Williams?"

"Oh...so that's her name?" Prowl asked.

"Yes. We found out when we went the other day. She might be doing better now. You SHOULD go see her. Do you want me to come?"

Prowl nods. "...I would do with some company other then Jazz's spark..."

Bumblebee smiled. "Shall we go or wait for Optimus and Ratchet?"

"...Lets go..." said Prowl "...I'm sure they will understand..."

"Okay." Bumblebee transformed and waited for Prowl. Prowl soon transforms. Bumblebee let Prowl pull out first and they headed to the hospital.

They soon arrived at the hospital and Prowl produce the same hologram he used that night of the accident. "...Wow, Prowl... With the capabilities of the hologram, why make your human form with your injuries?"

"...It's just how I am..." Prowl spoke "...Even with Ratchet and Red Alert's talents, I can never lose the scar or the other color optic..."

Bumblebee sighed. "Let's go..." he said sadly, walking into the hospital.

The nurse there recognized Bumblebee. "Oh it's you again, sweetie." she said with a smile then her eyes fell on Prowl.

"This is my big brother. He really wanted to make sure Officer Williams was alright." Prowl just nods a hello to the nurse.

She smiled. "Miss Williams has been moved to a regular hospital room. She's still recovering, so not too long."

"...Thank you..." Prowl spoke softly.

"Second floor, room 205."

"Thanks," Bumblebee smiled. The nurse smiled back and let them pass. The nurse still couldn't help but wonder about Prowl's two different eye colors. She watched him until he was out of sight and then decided it must have been a genetic thing.

Soon Prowl and Bumblebee arrived at said room's door. Bumblebee politely knocked and went inside. "Officer Williams? It's me, Bee, again. I brought my big brother to see you."

A familiar voice the Prowl heard that night came with a weak, "Come in."

Bumblebee led him in with a smile. "Hi."

"Hello..." she spoke weakly. "I see your leg...is doing better," she said addressing Prowl. Prowl gave this confused look as he glance over at Bumblebee.

" _I told her your leg was injured because of the way you were hit in your car mode._ "

 _"...Oh I see..._ " Prowl looked back over to Jessica. "...I'm sorry..." he started slowly with his head bent down "...I'm the cause of what happen to you and your partner... ...You see I was chasing some crazy teens..."

"...Crazy teens?"

"Yes. They had trigged the alarm at base and I was chasing after them. I'm very sorry I hit you..." he said bowing solemnly.

"It's okay..." she started "I was meaning to ask you that night, but what's your name?" Prowl grew silent. What human name could he give her? Bumblebee shortened his name to Bee, but what could you do with Prowl? Jessica looked at him, waiting for him.

"...Robert..." Prowl finally came up with "...Robert Prowl..."

"Ah... Thank you for the sincere apology and concern. My family hasn't been in today yet. It's good to have visitors," Jessica smiled.

Prowl smiled a bit. "...I'm still sorry about your partner..." Prowl said "...I know how it felt to lose one..."

Jessica nodded sadly. "It's alright...I'll miss working with him... I'm slowly moving on... Thank you... You're sympathy is appreciated..."

"..." Prowl still looked a bit sad and worried.

"It's wasn't your fault..." she said.

"...But it feels like it..."

"How about...to make it up to me... When they release me...you can have the pleasure...to drive me home..."

"...I'll be more then happy to do that..." Prowl said.

At the same time, Optimus was just telling Ratchet what he learn from Prowl. "Wait, you're telling me Jazz is alive, Optimus sir?" Ratchet said, still a bit surprised.

"And that Prowl is protecting his spark?" added Red Alert who was in the room with them at that time as well.

"Yes." said Optimus "Prowl show it to me himself. I have seen it for my own optics. It seems during our last battle Jazz downloaded him self to the spare spark he asked Prowl to hold onto."

"That means we can bring Jazz back. That if we had his body." said Red Alert.

"Where did the humans said where they put Jazz's body?" Optimus asked.

"I believe it was put in a secret hanger in one of their army bases." said Ratchet.

Optimus nods. "I see." He said "When Ironhide wake up I'll ask him to go with Captain Lennox to get Jazz's body, since Ironhide's truck bed is big enough to hold the two halves."

"Then me and Red Alert can start to put Jazz's body back together."

Optimus smiled. "I'm going to tell Prowl the good news." He said as he left the med bay to do just that. He soon notices Prowl and Bumblebee was gone. At first he was a bit worried, and then sighed with a smile. _Bee must have taken him to see that human female Prowl had been worrying about. I'll tell him later when they come back._


	6. The Return of Jazz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

After awhile, it was time for Prowl and Bumblebee to return to the base. "Are you really going to do it Prowl?" Bumblebee asked as they headed outside. The two made sure the cost was clear before they turn off their holograms and started to drive off.

"...I have to..." Prowl said "I feel this is the only thing I have to do..."

"Prowl..."

"...What is it Bee?"

"Why you never told me about Barricade and Frenzy back on Cybertron?"

"...I felt I didn't need to at the time..."

"...Oh..." Prowl nods a bit. "So...you think he'll come back over?"

"...I hope so..." Prowl said softly "He was an enforcer like myself before the war..." Bumblebee nodded.

It wasn't long until the two returned back to the base. They transformed and walked into base. They noticed Optimus was waiting for them. "There you two are." he said.

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked.

"What's up, Prime?'

"Well...I'm finished telling Ratchet. And he and Red Alert think they can put Jazz's body back together." he said.

"R-Really! That's great!" Prowl was speechless.

Optimus nods. "Now all we need is to get Ironhide up." he said.

"Why Ironhide?"

"Cause where Jazz's body is, Ironhide and a human friend of ours are the only ones to get it and bring it back here." said Optimus.

A couple of days later, Ratchet and Red Alert was still working on putting Jazz's two halves of his body back together. Prowl was standing near by watching them for a while. "Jazz said you guys better not mess his body up." he said.

"Well tell Jazz to hold his spark." said Ratchet "This need to be done right or he won't have a working body at all."

"Don't you two have something better to do?" asked Red Alert.

"I don't know about Jazz but..." Prowl started. He didn't want to say it. Only himself and Bumblebee knew of the promise he gave to Jessica Williams.

"But what?" asked Ratchet.

"...Never mind..." said Prowl as he turns to leave "...I have something I have to do know that I remembered it..." Once Prowl left the two med bots alone and was out of the base, he transforms and drove off to the familiar hospital.

Once there, he used his human hologram of Robert to go inside and see Jessica. It wasn't long until he arrived at her door. "...Jessica..." he started as he knocks "...It's me."

"Who's me?" she asked and then she saw him. "Oh...Robert...Hi," she smiled.

"Robert" slowly smiled back. "...How are you feeling...?" he asked.

"Much better. I get to go home tomorrow," she smiled.

"...That's good..."

"And YOU promised to take me. To make up for the accident."

"Robert" nods. "...I'm one that always keeps promises..."

Jessica smiled. "So, how have you been since I last saw you?"

"...I'm fine..."

"You don't sound like it, Robert." "Robert" raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I can tell something's bothering you."

"...It's nothing..."

"You sure?" she asked, showing a bit of concern for him.

"...I'm sure..." "Robert" tried to smile at her.

She smiled back. "Just not very social huh?"

"...Well..."

"It's okay. I have a friend who isn't a conversationalist either." "Robert" just smiled a bit. "I can just enjoy your company." "Robert smiled at her again.

Back at Autobot headquarters, Optimus was sending the same message again, just in cause there was anymore Autobots out there other then the ones that were there. "So...is any more coming Prime?" asked Jetfire as he came and stand next to him.

"I don't really know Jetfire. I just hope some more make it." said Optimus as he looked over at the aerial bot "Did you and the others run into anyone on your way here?"

Jetfire shook his head. "Sadly no." he said "But I know some made it form Cybertron. Prowl made sure many escape safely."

"Well at lest that's good to know." said Optimus "Was Elita one of them?"

Jetfire smiled. "Worry about ya spark mate, Prime?" he asked. Optimus slowly looked up at the sky and Jetfire knew his answer. "Yeah. She was one of them." He said "She was making sure some of the femmes make it." Optimus smiles a bit. "So...any word of Barricade? Or is he still taking orders from Starscream?"

"Nothing yet...but Barricade is doing this just to protect our base and Prowl from the other Decepticons." said Optimus "But I do have a feeling once we put a stop to the last of the Decepticons Barricade and Frenzy will come back over to the good side."

"Well I hope so. Prowl is a mess already without them. I'm afraid he might try something desperate if they aren't around."

"Once Ratchet and Red Alert put back together Jazz's body, Prowl will have his older brother as well as Bumblebee to keep him company."

"I hope you're right sir."

It was soon the next day and Prowl head over the hospital. His alt form sat in the parking lot while his hologram when inside. He headed to Jessica's room. "Hello again, Robert. Here to keep your promise?"

"Robert" nods. "...Of course..." he said. Jessica smiled and stood from the bed, slowly gathering her things. "...Need any help...?"

"Thank you kindly, Robert. It's hard to pack with this arm bandaged up." "Robert" smiled and went over to help. Jessica smiled, blushing a little as he helped her get her things into a Personal Belongings bag. Once that was done the two headed out of the room. "Robert" waited for her to sign herself out before escorting her to his car form. Jessica saw the SUV highway patrol car sitting there in the parking lot. "Nice car you have."

"...Thanks..." She smiled as he "opened" the door for her and waited for her to get in before going to the driver's side. Once "inside" he started the engine. She smiled at him as they drove off.

As they drove down the road, a sound of a jet passing over them was heard. _Primus! Please not HIM!_

"Man that pilot is flying a bit too low." said Jessica.

"...Yes he is..." "Robert" half growled. Worry and annoyance were in his voice. Suddenly the jet turns around and was flying straight AT them!

"Oh my God!"

"HANG ON!" "Robert" called, swerving out of the way. Suddenly the jet transforms into a huge bot. One that "Robert" didn't want to run into that moment. _Primus, what is Starscream doing?_

Starscream just glared at Prowl with a smirk. " _Hello Prowl... I can promise you this right now... You WON'T survive this time._ " Jessica looked shock at the huge grayish silver robot that was once that huge jet glaring down at her and "Robert". "Well look at what I found." The huge bot said with an evil smirk "I guess I will...What you humans say? Kill two birds with one stone."

Suddenly to Jessica's surprised, the passenger door open all by it's self. "Wha?" she started.

"Robert" glances over at her. "...Jessica," he started "Get out."

"You're not serious." Jessica said "If that thing gets this car you will be killed."

"...That's not going to happen...But I want you out... This is for your safely."

"You must be crazy. Even if I do get out and that thing will crush you, it will crush me as well."

"...Do you trust me?"

"What dose that has anything to do..."

"...Do YOU trust me?"

"Yeah..." Jessica started. "Robert" reached over, unbuckle Jessica's seat belt.

"...Then jump..." he said as he gently push Jessica out into the near by grass.

"Robert!" Jessica shouted as she slowly stood up from where she landed "What are you...?" "Robert" smiled a bit at her as the passenger door closed by its self. "Robert!" She watched as the SUV Nevada highway patrol car swerve towards the bot. "ROBERT DON'T BE A HERO!" Suddenly she watched in shock, with a mix of total fear, when the SUV transforms into another huge bot. "...R-Robert...?" she shouted. She was worried that this new bot had crushed the young man she knew as Robert. The new bot slowly looks over its shoulder at her. She looked shock and saw the duo color optics and the opening in the face that looked so much similar "Robert's" duo color eyes and his scar on his face.

"...Jessica..." the bot started in "Robert's" voice.

"...R-Robert...?"

"...The name's not Robert... It's just plain old Prowl." The bot said with a small smile at her.

"How touching, Autobot." Starscream said, not very impress "How about I just put your spark out of commission and then deal with your human friend?"

"...I don't think so..." Prowl said with a sneer as his shoulder cannons came out "...I won't let you harm Miss Jessica..."

"Well then, this will be a fun new game." Starscream said "Let's see if you can handle protecting the human while not trying to hurt her while you try and fight me?" Jessica was still a bit scared on what was going on.

"Robert? Is it...YOU?"

"Yes, but no time for a long explanation..." Prowl said, firing "RUN AWAY! While you still can!" Jessica was still very confused but she decided she wasn't going to run. "JESSICA! GO NOW!" Prowl cried as he tried to shield her from Starscream, while trying to shoot him. At that moment a semi truck with blue and red flames, a black pick up truck, and a yellow Camaro drove up.

Jessica watched as Starscream turned around. "I can beat you all!" He fired at Jessica while Prowl was distracted with the help. He realized as she screamed what happened and dove in front, taking the full hit.

Prowl wince as his duo color optics looked down at her. "...You okay...?" he asked.

"...P-Prowl... You...saved me..."

"YOU OVERGROWN JUNK JET!" called Bumblebee as he transformed without a second thought and hit Starscream square in the chest.

"Why you little..." Starscream shouted before he was being shot at by Ironhide, who had just transforms as well.

"Don't even think about it," he smirked.

"Bumblebee, be more careful next time," Optimus warned as he transformed. "Rash actions could get you hurt."

"I'll take all you Autobots down!" Starscream shouted.

"No...you won't!" Prowl said slowly standing.

"Fire and watch the human!" cried Optimus. All the Autobots that was there took aim and fire at Starscream.

"I'll...I'll...de-stroy...you!" he whined as he fired in between taking hits. Jessica watched in awe as Prowl protected her as well as the other Autobots.

 _Autobots? So that's what you are Robert?_ she thought.

Bumblebee jumped in front of Prowl, pushing him and Jessica out of the way as one of Starscream's random shots came that way. "...Bumblebee..." Prowl warned, worried that Bumblebee gotten hurt by that.

"I'm...fine..." he sighed as he slowly stood.

"...Are you sure...?" He nodded, another shot grazing him. He quickly fired back, doing more damage to Starscream for the moment. It took awhile but Starscream decided to retreat at the moment. He was getting hit badly anyways with all these Autobots out number him. Bumblebee collapsed to his knees with a sigh. He had taken more damage protecting Prowl than he thought. Prowl didn't look too good either. Jessica was fine, but still confused on what just happened. Optimus and Ironhide came over to them.

"Everybody still in one piece?" asked Ironhide.

"Prowl, Bumblebee, you two alright?"

"...Yea..." Prowl said as he slowly looked over at Jessica.

"I'll be fine," Bumblebee replied. Optimus notice the look Jessica was giving all of them.

He knelt down to her, extending his hand. "I am Optimus Prime. I'm the leader of the Autobots, autonomous robot beings from the planet Cybertron. We mean you no harm, but that jet plane, Starscream, does. He's one of the Decepticons."

"Okay...this is weird..." Jessica said, staring at the taller Optimus before her.

"We've come to your planet because of a war that has started on ours. We were in search of the All Spark, our source of life to repair our world. The All Spark has since been destroyed but we have decided to remain here for now."

"Wait, there are more of you?" Prowl at that moment nods.

"...On this planet...yes..." he said.

"Whoa! Okay... So... Who are you? The good guys right?"

"...Yes..." Prowl spoke again.

"You bet your spark!" Bumblebee piped up.

"Humans don't have sparks, Bee." said Prowl with a sigh.

"Well...you know what I mean..."

"Wait...Bee...?" Jessica started "You mean as in Bee the teen boy form a couple of weeks ago?"

"Uh oh...busted..."

"...What you saw..." Prowl started "...Was a couple of holograms..." With that he produces the form of "Robert" before Jessica.

"Robert! But...wait... So... You really ARE Robert..."

"They used the holograms to get into the hospital to see you. They also didn't want to frighten you away," said Optimus.

"...My true name is Prowl... It's hard to shorten it for a sensible human name like Bee can."

"Okay..."

"...How about I still take you home...?"

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you get healed first?"

"...I'll be fine..." Prowl said.

"Mr. Optimus sir, is that alright?" Prowl looked over at his commander.

"Alright Prowl, you can go. I want you to be careful since you're wounded."

Prowl nods. "...I will sir..." Prowl said as the transforms back into his SUV form. His door opened and Jessica slowly got in. "...Bumblebee..." Prowl started "...I suggest you see Ratchet and Red Alert..."

"But what about Prowl?"

"Don't worry about him, little buddy. You need some R and R." Ironhide said. Bumblebee sighed and transformed. Prowl "smiled" to himself before he pulled out.

Prowl slowly drove up to the group of apartments. "...You live here...?" Prowl asked confused.

"Yeah." Jessica said "Not all cops make a good enough pay check to live in a good house."

"...I see..."

"I'm still not use to you being a giant robot from outer space." Jessica said.

"...Not may humans are..." Prowl spoke "...That why we hide ourselves in these forms..."

"I see." Jessica said "I bet its lonely being here then back on your home planet."

"...Yes..." Prowl said "...Don't get me wrong, your planet is quite beautiful but it's nothing comparing to Cybertron..."

"Rob...Prowl..." Jessica started.

"... Yes...?"

"Is there any females like yourselves?"

"...Yes..."

"Are they here?"

"...No..."

"You're not much of a talker are you?"

"..." Jessica took that as a yes.

"Prowl...Is there any female of your kind that..."

"...No..."

"I haven't even finished my question."

"...I know what you were going to asked me..." Prowl spoke "...You were going to asked of there any females that are what you humans say...my girl friend..."

Jessica blinked in surprised. "Wow you're a robot form of Sherlock Homes."

"...Who...?"

"It's this made up detective in a very old series of books." Jessica said "Maybe if I find a media form of them I'll give them to you. I bet you find the character in the books quite similar to yourself."

"..."

"Prowl..."

"...Hmmm..."

"Why don't you have one?"

"...Cause no female would care for a bot such as myself..."

"That is NOT true Prowl." Jessica said "I'm sure there's a female out there that will care for you."

"...No there isn't..."

"Who wouldn't like you? You're smart and very kind..."

"...It's getting late, you should get inside..."

Jessica slowly got out of Prowl. "Are you heading back now?" she asked him.

"...I lost too much of my energy from that battle with Starscream to make it back to base..." Prowl said "...I'll just rest here for the night..."

"You sure?" she asked.

"...Yeah..."

"Okay then." She said "Goodnight then Prowl."

"...Night Miss Jessica..." She smiled softly at him and started to head to her apartment. Prowl watched until she disappeared into the building. "...Night Jazz..." he whispered to the spare spark of his brother that he carried.  
( _Night bro..._ ) Prowl then closed his optics for a good long rest.

Jessica smiled at the sleeping car outside her window. "Rest well, Prowl," she whispered. She smiled at him one last time before going back to sleep.

At base, Red Alert was doing what he could by himself on Jazz's body as Ratchet took the time to help Bumblebee. "Starscream really took his toll on you, young one. Don't be so rash next time."

"Sorry." Bumblebee said "It was all I can think of to help Prowl."

Ratchet just smiled. "Always putting others before yourself," he almost laughed. Bumblebee sighed, growing a bit anxious as his thoughts drifted towards his cop car friend. He looked towards Jazz's body.

"Don't worry, Bee. He'll make it. Just a few more things and then we're ready for his spark." Bumblebee nodded.

"Alright Bumblebee, you're good as new," Ratchet said, gently closing him up.

"Thanks."

Ratchet just nodded before sighing deeply. "Back to the task at hand," he said taking a deep breath and sighing again as he walked over to Red Alert.

Bumblebee looked back at the two of them before heading out. "I'm going to go check on Prowl." The two med bots just nodded, not looking up from their work.

Bumblebee headed towards Prowl's quarters. "Bumblebee..." Optimus started "Prowl haven't come back yet."

"He didn't?" he questioned, worry on his face.

"Don't worry, he's probably still with Jessica."

"Oh..."

"Why don't you head back to Sam's?" suggested Optimus "It had been a long night for all of us."

"Okay..." Optimus smiles as he watched Bumblebee transforms and drove off.

The next morning, Ratchet and Red Alert had worked long into the night so that morning the body of Jazz was put back together. Bumblebee was driving back to base with Sam and Mikeala. "So what is this surprise you said Optimus and the others have at your base?" Sam asked as they near the base.

"You'll see once we get there." Bumblebee said happily.

At Jessica's place, Prowl was still sleeping in the parking space he was in when he brought Jessica home. ' _Optimus to Prowl. Come in Prowl._ '

Prowl slowly awoke with a yawn. ' _Prowl here... What is it sir?_ '

' _You better come back to base. Ratchet and Red Alert had just finished putting back together Jazz's body._ '

' _Okay sir. I'll be right there..._ ' Just as Prowl started his engine, Jessica had came out of her apartment and came up to him.

"Morning Prowl." she said with a smile.

"...Oh, good morning Miss Jessica."

"You're going?"

"I'm needed back at base..."

"Can I come?" Jessica asked.

"...I don't know..."

"I like to meet the rest of your kind."

"You sure?" Jessica nods with a smile. "...I guess..."

Jessica smiled. "Thanks Prowl." she said as she suddenly hug Prowl's hood. If Prowl was human, he would had started to blush. He opens his door for her. He watched as she carefully got in. He made sure she was buckled up before he pulled out and started the drive back to the headquarters.

It wasn't long until the base was coming in view. Jessica stares in awe at it. "It's huge..." she said.

"It has to be," Prowl said "or our commander won't fit."

Jessica was about to ask who he meant by that until she saw Optimus standing at the entrance waiting for them. _Oh yeah, I forgot about him._ she thinks.

"Prowl..." Optimus started until he saw Jessica coming out "Oh, hello again Jessica."

"Hello." She said with a smile as Prowl transforms.

"She insisted she came along." Prowl explained.

"It's quiet alright, Prowl." Optimus said "At least we're not fighting any Decepticons."

"And I want to meet the rest. Is that okay?" Jessica asked.

"It's quiet alright." Optimus said with a smile.

Just as the three started to the base, Bumblebee drove up. He let the teens out before he transforms. "Officer Williams?" Sam asked surprised when he saw Jessica "How did...?"

"Starscream attacked us." explained Prowl.

"So...you two are real?" Jessica asked the teens, since she knew the Bee and Prowl she first meet was holograms.

"Yep," said Sam.

"We're the real thing," said Mikeala.

"Well that's good to know." Jessica said with a smile. Everyone just laughed.

"So what's the surprise Bee said you have?" Mikeala asked Optimus as the group came into the base.

He just smiled and turned away. Bumblebee smiled and followed. "C'mon." The teens and Jessica looked at each other confused. Prowl just fallowed silently behind them. At that moment the Twins had raced in the room, by the looks of it the two bots were hiding something from behind their backs.

Prowl crossed his arms angrily. "What are you two hiding and don't play games."

"Ahhh...Nothing Prowl..." the bots said together. Jessica couldn't help but stare up at the two.

"PRIMUS!" they heard Ironhide's voice shouted down the way "SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!"

"What in Cybertron..." puzzled Bumblebee as he raced off towards Ironhide. Optimus and everyone else followed. The twins tried to get away.

"Sides, Sunny You're Coming Too," Prowl said dangerously as he glared at them. The twins grumble. When everyone got to where Ironhide was heard they saw him welded to a near by wall.

"HELP ME DOWN!"

"Ironhide..." started Optimus "What happen?" The twins giggled, Sunstreaker slowly releasing his grip on what he was hiding. Jessica, being curious and being a police officer with juvenile delinquent experience, crept over to them.

"What are you two doing with a welder?" she asked. Prowl suddenly turns and glare at them.

"How did you two got that from Ratchet?" he asked in a serious tone.

"We didn't..."

"It's ours we..."

"You don't think WE did this to him do..." started Sideswipe. Jessica smirked.

"I thought so. You two have guilt written all over your faces."

Prowl put his hands to his hips, glaring at the twins. "Don't lie." he said "I KNOW you two don't own a welder."

At that moment Ratchet and Red Alert came out to see what was going on. "Ironhide...?" started Red Alert "How did you get there?"

"WHAT IN PRIMUS?" shouted Ratchet. Prowl, Jessica, and Bumblebee glared at the twins.

"Fess up, or you'll get a face full of my cannon," warned Bumblebee. Sideswipes gulped and started to cave. Sunstreaker did his best to stay calm.

"JUST GET ME DOWN!" Ironhide shouted. Red Alert sighed.

"Just wait there. Don't go anywhere while I find something to cut you down." Red Alert said as he left to do just that.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, RED!"

"Alright you two, fess up and give me back what you took or I'll give you a permanent stay under my 'care'."

"It was all Sunny's idea!" Sideswipe shouted.

"SLAG! SOME BROTHER YOU ARE!"

"Then you admit it!" smirked Jessica. Ratchet then saw what the twins were hiding.

"You're in big trouble...deeper than the largest elevator shaft on Cybertron," Bumblebee taunted.

Red Alert came back with something to cut Ironhide down from the wall. "And you two just have to start trouble..." Prowl growled.

"Return Ratchet's welder and go immediately to your quarters while we deliberate your punishment," Optimus said in a rare aggressive tone.

"Slag, we wanted to see Jazz..."

"Well now you won't have that chance today." said Prowl "You two should have behaved instead of causing trouble."

"Jazz?" Jessica asked the teens confused.

"...H-he... He was...torn in half...by...by..." started Mikeala.

"By Megatron. Ratchet and Red Alert were able to help put him together again."

The teens looked up a Bumblebee confused. "But why?" Sam asked "What's the point with him...dead...?"

"Unless...he's not...?" Mikeala asked hopefully.

"I'd ask Prowl that one," said Optimus with a smile. After awhile, Red Alert got Ironhide off the wall.

"Thanks Red."

"No problem."

"Now...as for WHO I owe this fun little endeavor to..." Ironhide glared. The twins screamed and ran off to their quarters. "You better run! I'll give you a worse punishment than anyone in this base!"

"Ironhide, calm down." said Optimus "You can deal with the twins later. Where are the others?"

At that moment Jetfire and the others Autobots had just came in. "Did the Twins strike again?" asked Smokescreen.

Ironhide let the twins go, taking deep calming breaths. Everyone sighed in mostly relief to hear the twins slam their door shut and stay put. "I'll take that as a yes," Jetfire said.

"Wow Prowl, there sure are a lot of you." Jessica said as she looked up at him "They must the 'Crazy Teenagers' you told me about."

"...Yes..." he sighed heavily.

"Say Prowl, when did you get a human?" Inferno asked.

"...Wh-what do you mean by that?" he asked. Inferno pointed to Jessica who stood next to him. "Oh... Th-this is Jessica, Officer Williams to you."

"I get you." Inferno said with a smirk. Prowl growled at him.

Jessica watches in aw as she was introduced to the rest of the Autobots. "Okay," started the bot called Ratchet "Now that we said all our howdy dos..." The Twins started to laugh.

"Ratchet said Howdy." Sunstreaker giggled.

"Okay knock it off you two." Ratchet said seriously "Now we need to get started in the real reason we're here."

"I thought you two were staying in your quarters?" Ironhide glared at them, charging up his cannons at them.

"Meep!" the twins shouted and raced back to their room.

"Agreed." said Optimus as he looked over to his second in command "Prowl." Prowl nods as he open his special compartment. Everyone except Ratchet and Optimus watched in awe as Prowl produced a working spark.

"Is that...?" started Sam confused as Ratchet gently took said spark from Prowl.

Optimus took a familiar piece of metal that looked like it had been partially melted. There were ancient writings on it. _Please Primus...let this work..._ he sighed as he put the spark on the piece of the All Spark. There was a bright flash before the piece of the All Spark was gone and all that was left was Jazz's new spark, glowing brighter than before.

Ratchet gently took the spark from his commander and gently placed it in the corresponding spark compartment in Jazz's body. _Primus...let this bring him back..._

Prowl himself was getting worried as he watched this. _Brother..._ Ratchet gently closed the door and moved away. There were intense minutes of silence before blue optics slowly opened. The Autobots and the teens happily looked at Jazz as he slowly started to move.

"...Wh-what's...going on? I was...close to...the Matrix...and now everyone's staring at me. Is my melody out of tune?"

"...Jazz..."

"...Prowl?" Prowl suddenly race over to him and glomp him, starting to cry his optics out. The teens and Jessica looked at this very confused. Bumblebee and the other bots couldn't help but smile and slowly turn to leave.

"Bee...What's going on?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah why is Prowl hugging Jazz like that?" asked Mikeala.

"Prowl haven't seen his big bother in a long time." explained Jetfire as the group left the med bay.

"He's been dead for awhile. He misses him. Besides, Jazz is all the guy has left," said Bumblebee. "He needs some time alone."

"Right. Ratchet, Ironhide," said Optimus. "You two and I need to 'have a talk' with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

The said bots nods. "Of course Prime sir."

Jazz and especially Prowl were glad to have everyone leave. Prowl let everything out then. "Hey, I didn't know ya miss me that badly." Jazz said, trying to cheer up his younger brother.

"...W-What did you...e-expected...?" Prowl sobbed "...Y-You're all...t-the family I...h-have back..."

"Yeah," Jazz said with a small smile "I know." Prowl buried his head into Jazz's chest still sobbing.

Meanwhile, back in the main room, the three humans were starting to ask questions to the bots that was there in the room with them. "Okay now I'm very confused." Jessica started "I thought Bee said he was Prowl's brother."

"In a sense yeah..." started Red Alert.

"Well…" started Bumblebee. "I'm not his REAL brother. Just adopted in a sense. He's always been a big brother to me."

"Prowl's only true family were his creator, his twin brother Bluestreak, and Jazz. Both his twin and his creator were lost during the war…" Optimus added sadly.

"…Ah…I see… Then yes, we should leave them alone for a while…" Jessica said sadly. She felt for Prowl. He didn't even have a mate. All he had was his newly revived brother. _It must be so hard for him…_ she thought.

In the medical bay, Prowl had calmed down a little bit. "Hey, I'm glad I'm back too. I'm sorry I left ya like that. I'm sure the guys kept ya company, especially Bee."

"…Yes…but it's not the same…"

"I know, Prowl. But he looks up to you still. What's with the little lady?" Jazz smirked.

"…N-Nothing…"

"C'mon now, you can't fool me…"

"It's nothing, Jazz… I…"

"I can tell you like her, brother."

"…" Prowl tried not to blush.

"See? I knew it. She's a fine lady, she is. Don't lose her."

"…Alright…you win. I never COULD hide anything from you, even with my higher logic."

"It's a sixth sense all big brothers have," smiled Jazz.

"…P-Promise…" Prowl started.

"Promise what?"

"Promise me…you won't die so recklessly? I… I don't want to lose you again…"

"I can't absitively posolutely promise, but I will be more careful next time," Jazz smiled as he hugged Prowl. He uncharacteristically hugged back before drying his optics and letting go. "Alright, that's enough of the mushy stuff. Gotta give the others a turn now." Prowl nodded and both of them walked out of the med bay.

As the two walked out of the medical bay, they saw the group in the main room. "Wow Jazz must be the LITTLE big brother." said Sam as he saw that Prowl stood taller then Jazz.

"Say wha?" Jazz started as he looked at Prowl.

"I guess he's right, Jazz." Prowl said with a smile as he rest his arm on top of Jazz's head "I guess I have my own personal arm rest."

"That not cool." Prowl just still smiled at his little big brother. "I'm not going to hear the end of this am I?" Jessica just stares at Jazz. Jazz's sliver color off set to Prowl's black and white.

Prowl notice her staring. He smiled again and motions her over. "Jessica," he started "I like you to meet my older brother, Jazz."

"It's nice to meet ya." Jazz said with a smile as he held out his hand to Jessica.

"Like wise." Jessica said as she took said hand and the two shook.


	7. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

"It's still good to have you back, Jazz." said Jetfire.

"Yeah, Prowl was a mess with you gone." said Smokescreen.

Prowl looked offended. "I did not." he said.

"Yes you did." said Inferno "Maybe now with Jazz back you can go back to acting like our second in command again."

At that moment; Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide came back. "Dude, Hide what happened to ya?" Jazz asked as he saw the old warrior.

"The twins that's what."

"They thought it was funny to weld him to the wall while he was in recharge." said Ratchet "Using MY welder."

Jazz started to laugh. "Man I wish I could have seen that." he said.

Prowl looked over at his brother. "You better not encourage them." he said in a serious matter.

"Why does that mean anything?"

"You're just as bad. If I remember correctly you convince Bluestreak and little Bee to hide all my data pads."

"Only cause we all agreed your were working too hard." Prowl sighed and shook his head. Jazz just smiled.

"Well..." Bumblebee said with his own smile "You were working too hard..." Jessica laughed a bit.

"What? Are you taking sides with them too?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry Prowl but I agree. You do need to loosen up sometimes. I should know. Being a cop isn't easy. My partners and my friends try to help me laugh a little." Prowl sighed now thinking back to HIS partners.

He finally smiled at them. "I guess you're right, Miss Jessica."

"Wow may be having a human around for you is doing you some good, Prowl." Smokescreen said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he defended.

"Well...you're not a stick in the mud anymore." Inferno added with his own smile.

Prowl's optics grew wide. "Stick in the mud!" Jessica and Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh.

"Well...you were." added Smokescreen. Jazz couldn't help but laugh either. Prowl glared at them. He grumbled as he turned and walk away with a huff. Everyone started to laugh. Even Optimus, even though he tried not to.

"Is he always that serious?" Jessica asked as she calmed down.

"Yeah it's part of his programming." said Smokescreen.

"His personality? Hmmm... I'll have to lighten him up then."

Jessica soon found Prowl sitting outside. "Hey, what's with the abrupt exit?" Prowl suddenly realized she was there.

"Oh..." he started "It's nothing..."

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Prowl sighs.

"C'mon, loosen up a little. We were just trying to get a few laughs or at least a smile."

"...I don't do that."

"Of course you do. Everyone's happy sometime."

Prowl sighed again. "..."

"Gee...you're a tough nut to crack..."

Prowl raised an optic ridge in confusion. "A nut?"

Jessica laughed. "It's an expression we have. It means you're thick or too serious."

Prowl sighs. "You humans and your odd expressions. It makes my logic processor hurt." Jessica was quiet, not sure if she should be rudely offended or what. Prowl sighs, shifting his weight a bit, his door wings fluttering a bit.

"What are you hiding under that serious exterior?" Prowl looked shock at the question. Jessica looked at him and stared, like she was trying to understand a dry book. Prowl then looked towards the ground.

"What is it?"

"When you mention your partners back there...made me remember my own..."

"Bee and Jazz. They're nice guys," she smiled.

"Yes...Jazz is my brother and Bee...well he's like a little brother we never had."

Jessica smiled. "Well, with those two around, I'm surprised you DON'T laugh more or at least smile."

"I tend not to around others..."

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard. Even I at least smile and pretend to laugh."

"...I can't change my programming. This is what I am."

"I can't believe that. I saw your friends in there. They were having a good time despite their personality. Ironhide, Ratchet, and even Optimus were laughing and smiling." Prowl sighs.

"...I give up then..." she sighed. Prowl sighs again until something familiar passed by.

"Barricade..." he spoke to himself as he stood up. He then turned to Jessica. "Jessica go inside."

She smirked. "No."

"I mean it." said Prowl.

"So do I, no."

"This is something I need to do alone." Prowl said "So please just go inside."

"Alright..." A small smile appears on Prowl face before he transforms and started his engine.

"That's more like it," Jessica smirked. She watched as Prowl tore off after the cop car. "Hopefully you'll lighten up some how," she sighed as she turned to go back inside.

Once she got back inside the others saw her. "So?" started Smokescreen.

"...There may be hope for him yet," she smiled.

"So where is he? Still hiding?" asked Inferno.

"No, he went after that car you call Barricade." The group looked worried.

"He wouldn't...would he?" asked Red Alert. Even Jazz got a bit worried.

"Let's stay alert, but we know Barricade isn't an immediate threat." Jessica looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Barricade works for the Decepticons but long before our war he and Prowl were partners." explained Optimus.

"Oh. So...that's why he went after him? Nothing will happen, will it?"

"We hope it's not some trick he was ordered by Starscream." said Ratchet "If it is Prowl will be in serious trouble."

"So...Barricade IS a threat?"  
"No..." said Optimus. "Barricade is not. It's the other Decepticons we are worried about. We hope that Barricade is alone."

"Well Barricade isn't really alone. Frenzy will be there with him." said Jetfire.  
"But don't worry Frenzy was their partner too." Jazz added with a smile.

"But he's a nasty bug," Mikeala protested.

"Well Frenzy is like that. Me and Blue been telling Prowl that Frenzy needs to lighten up with the High Grade." Jessica and the teens quirked an eyebrow.

"It's like beer or other alcoholic drinks you humans have." said Ratchet "Gives a quick boost of energy but later it give your CPU one pit of a headache."

"I figured that," said Jessica. "I'm just curious about Frenzy."

"You'll meet him soon once Barricade comes to the right side." said Optimus.

"Hmmm..." Jessica thought.

Meanwhile, Prowl drove after the cop car. "Barricade!" Said cop car slowed down.

 _"Prowl! What do you want?"_ he said through the radio. He checked the area for his fellow "comrades".

Prowl pulled up beside him. " _I just want to talk, Barricade. Is Frenzy with you?_ "

 _"Yeah... Okay, we can pull over there. I don't detect Starscream or the others. I'm pretty sure we won't be bothered by them."_ Prowl nods. They pulled over to a secluded area away from prying eyes. Once alone the two transforms, Frenzy came out as well.

"So, what's on your mind, Prowl?"

"Anything and everything."

"That bad? Want me and Frenzy to eliminate the stress?" Barricade smirked.

Prowl glance at him. "I hope your joking."

"You know I am. Unless...unless the others are around..." he added with a sigh. He sighed heavily. "If only I could go back..."

"Then why don't you? I miss the two of you around to help me keep the terrible two in line."

"They still around?" Barricade laughed a bit "With those two I'm surprise they are still alive."

"...Me too sometimes..." Frenzy, who was surprisingly quiet, started to climb all over Prowl in a curious matter.

"Frenzy, quit that. What's gotten into you?" Prowl squirmed.

Barricade laughs. "He just misses you. Besides he has been climbing all over me after what happened." he said.

"...Sorry about that... I didn't know that scum of a lackey was going to shoot me, let alone lie to you." Frenzy finally settled on Prowl's shoulder.

"Well at least you're alright now...are you?" Barricade asked, a bit worried that Prowl might go into another twitching fit.

"Yes. I'm fine. Back to normal. Now if Ratchet could just fix my face."

"M-Me don't mind." Frenzy suddenly spoke. Prowl turned to him, a bit shocked. "Make you warrior."

Prowl smiled a bit. "I suppose you're right. I DID stand up to Megatron and Starscream."

"Well, old Devcon taught you everything." said Barricade "I wonder how he is? Is he even still alive?"

"Last thing I knew he was."

The three continued to talk until, ' _Barricade, where are you? I need you to head back to base._ ' Starscream's voice said through Barricade's comm.

Barricade sighed. "I got to go before Starscream and the others suspect of anything." He said as he stood up from where he sat.

"Barricade..." Prowl started, "be careful."

Barricade nods. "You too." He transforms and opens his door. "Come on Frenzy." Frenzy climbed off Prowl and into Barricade. Prowl slowly stood watching Barricade drove off before he himself transformed and drove back towards the base. He sighed as he drove.

 _I just don't understand...why doesn't he just join up already? We could keep the Decepticons from attacking him. He would be one of us again... He just has to..._ Prowl stopped dead and turned around. _This ends now._

Back at the Autobot base, Bumblebee was getting worried. "Prowl's not back yet..."

"No he's not," Optimus said, getting worried too.  
"You...You don't think..." said Ratchet. Jazz slowly stood next to Bumblebee, also worried for his younger brother.

"...Should we go after him, Prime?" he asked. He put a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Optimus sighed as he looked towards his team and their human friends.

"You know he's going to get himself killed without some help," Ironhide said.

Optimus nods. "Right." he said "Any volunteers to go help before I start picking?"

"Hang on!" called Jazz. "We can't just all rush after him. He won't appreciate it. It's something he has to do by himself. I'll go by myself," he finished.

"No Jazz." said Optimus "You cannot go all by yourself."  
"Optimus is right." said Ratchet "You just came back."

"...He won't like it..."

"...No...but putting both of you in danger is much worse."  
"I'll go with him," said Ironhide.

"Very well." said Optimus.  
"I want to go too." said Jessica.

"No. We cannot endanger you," said Ratchet. "Bumblebee, you aren't going either," he said with a serious look at the youngling. He was poised to transform.

"But..." Bumblebee started.

"...No..." said Ironhide. "Jazz and I will go alone. We don't want anyone else involved."

"Alright. Roll out. We'll stay here in case he returns."

Bumblebee pouted. "Bee, you know why you can't go," sighed Jazz. "Prowl wouldn't want you to in harm's way," he smiled, patting his head.

"Come on Jazz." said Ironhide. They both nodded and left.

Meanwhile, Prowl was still trying to follow where Barricade was going. He followed him straight to the new Decepticon headquarters. "Ah, you've returned Barricade," smirked Starscream. Prowl quickly hid until the right time arose.

"Yes… You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, it seems you like to disappear on us Barricade." Barricade grew very worried. Had they caught on to him?

"What do you mean Starscream? I'm a loyal Decepticon. I want revenge for Megatron as much as you do, if not MORE."

"Yes but you seen to be lacking in the finding the Autobots department."

"The only Autobot we should be focusing on is their puny leader, Optimus Prime. Our main concern should be finding where Megatron's body is and trying to bring him back!"

Starscream laughed. "But Prime is protected by the others. Like his crazy second in command Prowl."

Barricade growled. "How do YOU know I haven't been doing recon to find their weak point and where those fleshies dumped Megatron?"

"Cause you never have Frenzy send a report on what you been doing." Barricade grew VERY worried now, not having a retort. Though, he tried to keep his tough expression.

"Starscream," Soundwave said "Sensors detect a presence of an Autobot."

"You led one of them here, you traitor!"

"No he didn't. I came myself." Prowl said as he stepped from his hiding spot, his shoulder cannons at the ready.

Barricade turned and gave him a look, _Get the slag out of here!_ Prowl just looked serious.

"...Hmph..." Starscream smirked. "Well, Barricade, if you truly ARE one of us, you will finish of that puny Autobot here and now."

"No Starscream, I'm here for you." Prowl growled "This time you will play for what you done."

"Me...pay for what I did to you? HA!"

"It's because of you that I not only have this damage on my face, but you LIED to the two mechs that had been my only friends."

"What about your fellow Autobots? Aren't THEY your friends? You weaklings complain about that friendship slag all the time."

"They are just comrades except my brothers and Bumblebee." Prowl said.

"...Hmmph... I shall dispose of you anyway and finish what I started!" he yelled, lunging at Prowl. Prowl dodged him, and fired one of his shoulder cannons. Barricade secretly sighed in relief. "Missed me, puny Autobot!"

"I wasn't aiming for you." Prowl said as his cannon fire hit an over hang, making it fall where Starscream was standing.

"AAHHH!" he cried as he and a nearby Decepticon were crushed.

Prowl slowly came near. "Never mess with a mech that knows every battle plan there is." he said as he took out his rife and aim it at Starscream's head "Any last words?"

"...S-...S-Sound...Soundwave..." he weakly cried out. Prowl gave a confused look.

"Cannot respond..." he replied, unable to get over the pile of rubble that was now in front of him. He didn't want to risk crushing his fellow Decepticons further.

"...B-Barr...Barri-cade...D-do...some-thing..."

Prowl slowly looked over at Barricade. He then stepped aside. "Yes Barricade. Didn't you want to do something?" Barricade just stood there, caught between the two. If Starscream lived, he would be turned into slag for sure. Prowl looked at him confused.

He looked back at him. ' _I...I don't know... If Starscream lives...and he finds out... I'm done for..._ ' Starscream was too damaged to hear the comm. link.

' _But...you said you wanted this._ '

' _I don't know... The retribution for treason is death..._ '

"...B-barr...Barricade... Wh-what...are you...wait-ing for...!"

' _You know he's asking for it._ '

' _...But Prowl..._ ' At that moment a silver Pontiac Solstice and a black GMC Pickup came barging into the base.

"Prowl!" Barricade looked shocked to see that Jazz was alive.

"Jazz?"

"Want me to vaporize them, Prowl?" Ironhide asked.

"What are you two doing here?" Prowl asked still keeping an optic on Starscream.

"Helping you, Prowler," said Jazz.

He sighed. "I was just fine on my own." Starscream took the opportunity to try and blast his way out, not caring if his fellow Decepticon was the one pinning his arm.

"Prowl watch out!" Ironhide shouted. He didn't see the shot and the flying rubble coming at him until it was too late. Barricade reacted, letting his spark do the talking instead of logic. Frenzy gasped as Barricade took the full hit.

"Barricade! Prowl!" the little insectoid 'con cried out.

"Prowl!" Jazz called out, worried for his younger brother. Frenzy ran over to the two of them, climbing onto Barricade and carefully looking over his injuries in worry.

Prowl slowly moved, trying to get out from under Barricade. "A little...help?" he asked. "Be careful with them."

"Prowl, ya okay?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah...but I don't think Barricade is."

"HA HA HA HA! He WAS a traitor!" Starscream said, making his way out of the pile of rubble. One good shot from Ironhide shut him up quick.

"Shut up ya Decepti-jerk." Ironhide sneered. Starscream was forced offline and his damage made more severe. The entire half of his face was now gone, leaking energon.

Prowl glared. "Now he will know how it feels to have part of your face shot off..." he said, though he was still worried about his old friend.

Jazz came over. "Frenzy? Can I get Barricade off of Prowl and take a look at him?" Frenzy looked up at Jazz. "You remember me, don't ya? Prowl's my brother. I knew he was working with you guys. I won't hurt Barricade, I promise." Frenzy slowly got off of Barricade. Jazz smiled at him. "Ironhide, can you help me out? Be careful."

"Right." Ironhide came over and help Jazz gently move Barricade off of Prowl.

Prowl got up and watched worriedly. "Slag...it doesn't look good. We'll have to take him back to base. He needs attention..." sighed Jazz.

"I don't know if the others will be too please, but..."

"But we have too." Prowl said. He looked at Frenzy. "You won't mind going to a base full of Autobots will you?" he asked him.

"I'll go where Barricade go." Frenzy said.

"Alright, but you have to promise, no attacking anyone. You be on your best behavior." Frenzy nods. Prowl smiled a bit and transforms.

"Ironhide your alt mode can carry Barricade." said Jazz.

"You'll have to ride with me, Frenzy. Barricade will be alright in Ironhide." Prowl opened his door after he said it. Frenzy slowly got in.

"Be careful and drive slow, Ironhide. I'll drive behind ya."

After Jazz got Barricade into Ironhide's truck bed, he transformed as well. "Let's get out of here before the others wake up." Prowl said. They all "nodded" and headed out.

After a long dive they arrived back at the base. Jazz transformed. Prowl let Frenzy out and transformed as well. He helped Jazz get Barricade out of Ironhide. Everyone watched worriedly and bit scared that Frenzy might go on an attacking spree but he stayed close to Prowl. Prowl smiled, glad he was staying settled. They made it inside, Jazz and Ironhide carefully carrying Barricade. "What happened?" Optimus asked.

"...Prowl..." said Ironhide.

"He followed Barricade to the base. He went inside and managed to crush Starscream. Ironhide contributed to his injuries. Starscream tried a last ditch effort to get at Prowl, but Barricade stepped in and took the full blow." Frenzy growled at Optimus but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing anything. He looked up at Prowl.

" _Behave..._ " Ratchet and Red Alert rushed over.

"Slag! What happened to Barricade?"

"Ratchet...he needs medical attention," said Red Alert.

"He tried to protect me from Starscream." Prowl said.

"Let's get him inside, now!" Ratchet sighed. Jazz and Ironhide followed the two into the Medical Bay with Barricade. Prowl followed, leading Frenzy to make sure he didn't attack anyone.

Once in Medical Bay, Barricade was carefully laid on an examination table. "You guys can help him, right?" Prowl asked worriedly.

"Yes, we can. Why don't you and Frenzy wait outside? He'll be fine."

"Red, I need an Energon line, now!"

"Right! Coming!"

"...C'mon Frenzy...let's them work. He'll be okay." Frenzy hesitated a moment. "...I'm sure..." Frenzy sighed and followed Prowl out. Jazz and Ironhide followed and let the two medics work.

Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikeala were there at the base. The teens freaked out when they saw Frenzy. "It's okay kids." Prowl said.

"...You sure...?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"You're not going to attack anyone, are you?" Bumblebee asked, looking at the small mech.

Frenzy slowly shook his head. Jessica watched this from next to Jazz. "So he and the other one were Prowl's partners?" she asked him.

"Yep..." said Jazz.

"You're worried about Barricade, huh?" Mikeala asked, slowly going over to Frenzy. He growled at her, snapping a bit. He remembered her attempt to destroy him, all four optics glaring.

"Frenzy..." Prowl warned.

Mikeala gulped and backed away. Sam slowly came over to him too. "You know, I bet he's still sore about what we did to him."

"...Oh... Is that why he snapped at me?" she asked. Prowl watched.

"Yeah, that's probably it," said Bumblebee. Mikeala took a deep breath and came close again. Frenzy just glared evilly, but didn't do anything.

"...Frenzy...can...can I...apologize?" she asked, shakily but sincerely, reaching out her hand. Frenzy growled. "I'm really sorry. We were just trying to protect ourselves. We didn't know."

"Frenzy." Prowl said "What do you say?"

"...Technically...you did attack us first, me in particular..." admitted Sam. Frenzy growled a bit. He looked up at Prowl for answers.

"Frenzy...they are offering you an apology."

He thought again. "...Me...Me 'cept 'pology..." Prowl smiled. Mikeala sighed in relief, waiting for him to take her hand. He slowly did. She winced a bit as his sharp appendages clasped on her own. He let go and then looked at Sam, expecting the same gesture.

Sam shakily extended his own hand. "Sorry, I kicked you." Frenzy carefully clasped his hand as well before letting go.

"Hey..." said Bumblebee, offering a hand in greeting. Prowl smiled again.

"...Bumblebee..." Frenzy started. "Sparkling...Prowl brother..." he said, looking him over. Prowl smiled. Frenzy came over to Bumblebee and started climbing on him. At first, Bumblebee freaked out, but he relaxed when he realized Frenzy wasn't hurting him.

"Don't worry Bee." Prowl said "He does that a lot."

"I've noticed. Is this your way of getting to know someone?" he asked. Frenzy calmed down and sat on his shoulder.

"Me like Bee," Frenzy smiled.

Prowl smiled. "That's good." Then Prowl got worried as he looked over towards the Med Bay. _Barricade..._

"You're worried, aren't you?" Mikeala asked. "You and Frenzy both...about your partner."

"He wasn't just our partner..." Prowl said "He's a friend..."

She smiled solemnly. "They should be able to do it. They seem like pretty good medics."

"Ratchet's the best. He isn't Chief Medical Officer for nothing." Jazz said as he came over with Jessica fallowing him.

"I see Frenzy is behaving himself and making some new friends," smiled Jessica. Frenzy looked oddly at her. "Excuse me, we haven't been properly introduced," she smiled coming over. "My name's Jessica. Prowl's told me a lot about you."

Frenzy looked at her then looked over at Prowl. "Prowl got a human now?" he asked.

Prowl blushed a bit. "Y-you could say that..."

Frenzy smiled a bit. "She nice lady..."

"Thank you Frenzy," Jessica smiled.

At that moment Ratchet had came out of the med bay and over to where they were. "He's stable." he spoke "I think there's still some fight left in him."

"Will he be alright, Ratchet?" Prowl asked concerned. Frenzy turned to him as well.

"I've done what I can with his injuries, it's up to his internal repair systems. He will live. He just needs rest."

"That's good." Prowl said "Can we see him?"

"Just the two of you, he's very weak and does not need stress."

Prowl nods. "I understand." he said "Come on Frenzy." He jumped up onto his shoulder and they followed Ratchet.

Once in the Medical Bay the two made their way to where the now ex-Decepticon lay. Prowl smiled a bit to see Barricade's symbol had changed to Autobot. "Changed your mind huh?" Prowl said still with a smile.

Barricade weakly looked up at him. "I-it...was never...m-made up...to begin...with... ...I-I was...scared...from...what happ-ened...to you..."

Prowl smiled again as he nodded. "You do need to change that though." he said as he pointed to the 'to punish and enslave'.

"...Yes...I...I suppose I...do..." He made the Cybertronian equivalent of coughing noises.

"I think maybe me and Frenzy should leave to let you rest."

"...N-no..." he started weakly, still 'coughing' a bit. "...I'd...feel better...i-if you...stayed..."

"Are you sure?" Prowl asked.

Barricade nodded. "...I-I'm...not too...comfortable...in these...new...surroundings..."

"I understand." Prowl said as he found a seat to sit "You had been part of the Decepticons for so long... Being in an Autobot base is a bit different for you."

"...Th-the Cybertronians...are a lot...nicer here...almost...friendly..."

Prowl laughed. "You used to be too before the war." Prowl said.

"...Ex-exactly..."

"You're afraid you won't fit in?"

"...M-maybe...I-I've...been...around...b-back...stabbing...m-mean spirited...low life...Decep-ticons...this whole...time..."

"Well..." Frenzy just sat there on Prowl's shoulder looking down at Barricade.

Barricade sighed weakly. "...I...hurt...so many...of those...here..."

"Yeah... So I heard." Prowl said.

"...Will...th-they...accept...me?"

"Optimus already has and so has my brother."

"...How...?"

Prowl looked confused at first. "Oh...how Jazz came back." he said "Well..." He slowly started to explain to his old friend about it.

"...Th-that's...one skilled...medic..."

"Ratchet and Red know what they are doing." Prowl said with a small smile "I myself wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for them."

"...Starscream... I want to get my revenge on that slagger!" he yelled, quickly regretting it.

"Easy." Prowl said "You're still hurt."

"...S-sorry..." Frenzy hopped down and went over to Barricade. "...F-Frenzy... ...A-Are you...g-going to stay...?" Frenzy was silent for a moment, remembering the times before the war. Prowl watched and waited.

"...Autobots...be nice...not hurt Frenzy... Fleshies say sorry... Me stay..." Prowl smiled.

Barricade smiled weakly too, weakly patting Frenzy on the head. "...I-I...k-knew...you would... Y-you...remember...the days...be-before we...were Decep-ticons..."

Frenzy nodded. "Me miss those days..."

"...Don't we all..." Prowl said softly.

Barricade smiled a bit. "...We are...ever closer...to those days... Op-Optimus...will lead us...back to peace..."

"...Of course...we can never bring back ones we lost..." Prowl said.

"...No..." Barricade agreed. "I'm sorry...about Blue...and Sirius Major... I know...they were...dear to you..."

Prowl smiled softly. "Yeah..." Frenzy climbed up on his shoulder to comfort him. "Thank you Frenzy." He only nodded. Barricade smiled, his optics fighting to stay open. Prowl noticed this. "You should rest." he said.

"...Yes...I suppose...I should..." He yawned a bit.

"You want us to leave?"

"...If you...wish to..." Prowl looked over at Frenzy.

"Let Barricade sleep." Frenzy spoke.

Prowl nods. "We'll check on you later then." he said. Barricade nodded sleepily, going offline as they left.

Hours later the twins were finally let out of their quarters. First they made sure they saw Jazz. They bounded into Jazz's office. "JAZZ," they smiled. Jazz, who was forced to do catch up with some over due paper work from his younger brother, looked up at them.

He sighed heavily. "...I'm...kind of busy here? What do you two trouble makers want?"

"We wanted to say hi." said Sideswipe.

"Oh, is that all?" he added, half sarcastically.

"Aren't you happy to see us?"

"Yes, but PROWL has me doing all my reports."

The twins laughed. "And when did you start listing to your brother?" Sunstreaker asked "You're older then him."

Jazz sighed. "Because. Unlike SOME Autobots, I get my work done."

"But usually they're late." Sideswipe smiled.

"...Well, I owe it to him for them to be on time."

Sunstreaker snickered. "He making you do the ones your were supposed to do before you died too?"

Jazz just glared at them. "Go bug someone else." The twins smiled.

"Great to have you back," smiled Sideswipe as they left out the door. Jazz sighed as he went back to work.

The twins walked down the hall, thinking of what to do. "I know Sides... Let's go bug our favorite medic," smiled Sunstreaker.

"Oh yeah, good idea bro." They snickered and smirked, coming up with various ideas.

"How about a new paint job?" snickered Sunstreaker.

"Or gluing his things to the ceiling," laughed Sideswipe.

"Or both!" They soon got to the Medical Bay. Lucky for them, Ratchet was in his office, doing paper work. MedBay was open to be their playground.

"Ahhh...Sunny..." Sideswipe started when he saw the familiar mech resting near by "Is that...Barricade?"

"Holy Cybertron! It is..." Sunstreaker shivered, seeing the Decepticon lying there. The two remembered the ex-Decepticon way before the war. Helping Prowl stop their mischief.

"...Sh-should we...?" asked Sideswipe.

"He's asleep..." said Sunstreaker. "He won't know..."

"If we're REAL quiet about it," said Sideswipe. The twins smirked. They quietly went over to Ratchet's tool bench. The found a squirt bottle of super glue.

"Let's glue them in the corner in the ceiling where he'll never find them," Sunstreaker snickered.

"Ohh good idea." The twins giggled quietly to themselves as they took Ratchet's tools and started gluing them to said ceiling. It took awhile until they were finished gluing the last one. "Oh we're good, Sunny." Sideswipe said proudly as they surveyed their work.

"Well of course." Sunstreaker said with a smile of his own.

"Now what?" Sunstreaker smirked as he and his brother glanced to the still sleeping Barricade.


	8. A Fools Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

"...C 10..."

"Primus! Prowl ya sunk my battle ship!"

"...I did...?"

The human hologram of Jazz glare at the human hologram of Prowl across the table. "Yeah, ya did. Ya used yer battle CPU didn't ya?"

Everyone watch the two brothers. The two was suppose to play a nice game of Battle Ship, a game which Sam brought to the base the next day thinking it would be of good use when the Autobots can use life-like human holograms. But it proved difficult when anyone went up against Prowl. "...I did no such thing..."

"This is not going to well..." said Ratchet as he and the others watched near by.

"What I don't get..." Jessica started as she watched Prowl bet the crap out of Jazz AGAIN "If Prowl is one of law, how can he be so good in a game of Battle Ship?"

Optimus looked down at Prowl's human partner. "Before our war, Prowl was a law enforcer." he explained to her "But even before our war, Prowl would download all information of the old days of Cybertron."

"But I still don't get it."

"Most of those old files were old war files." said Ironhide "When our war started he didn't became a military strategist and analyst for nothing."

"Those old war files he put into his memory banks." Optimus said "He has all forms of military strategy in there. And since his logic is higher then most he can analyze anything in front of him, and compute complex combat situations almost instantaneously."

"Then I guess I should never bring Risk or Stratego then." Sam said with a sigh "It seems Prowl will win at any war game."

"You should see him play that online version of that 'Command and Conquer'." said Jetfire "He even bet those online human players."

"Well at lest Prowl won't get rusty." Bumblebee said with a smile.

"...D 4..."

"Primus! Ya sunk it again, Prowl!" Prowl was just laughing and smiling.

"Now that's something I never seen." said Inferno "Prowl being happy about something."

"I never saw him that happy before." Bumblebee said a bit surprised.

"Yeah even back on Cybertron he was never THAT happy." spoke Sunstreaker.

Suddenly this shrill roar ran through the air and everyone stopped what they were doing when Barricade came charging into the room, but something was different about the ex-Decepticon. "Why 'Cade pink?" Frenzy asked confused.

Barricade turn hated optics towards the twins. "You..." he sneered. "You two are in big trouble."

"We didn't do it!" the twins protest.

Prowl made his hologram disappear and his true form, that was parked near by, transform. "This has you two written all over it." He said in a serious tone.

"But we didn't do it!"

"Oh yeah I remember a curtain pair of twins thought it was funny to splash me with the same pink paint back on Cybertron." Prowl said.

"Twins make 'Cade pink? You start trouble again?" Frenzy asked, turning to them.

"Prowl can I please book them this time?" Barricade growled at twins.

"Go ahead, it's over due for your turn anyway." Barricade smirked evilly at the twins.

"Meep! Run Sunny!"

"Way ahead of you Sides!"

"No get away from Frenzy!" Frenzy called, chasing them too. Everyone laughed as the two former Decepticons chased the twins out of the room and down the hall. Prowl smiled to himself, happy that his friends were back on the side of good where they belonged. Prowl then sighed, as he thought about something else, well mostly someone else. His own twin. A small sadness glowed in his optics. He sighed sadly. Bumblebee went over to him worriedly as he sensed his adoptive brother's spark.

"Prowl? You okay?" he asked.

"...Bee?"

"...Why..." he started to ask, but noticed the human Jessica looking over at them. _"Why are you so sad all the sudden?"_ he paused to think, taking Prowl's hand with both of his. _"It's Blue...isn't it? H-He...gave his life...for mine... I'm sorry Prowl... I should have...taken his place..."_

" _..No..._ " Prowl spoke softly " _Don't think of such a thing Bee. I do miss my twin but I would be even more devastated if I lost you as well._ "

 _"That's what I'm saying...you have just lost me... It's my fault..."_ he said, letting go and excusing himself without a word.

Prowl looked shocked then started after Bumblebee. "Bee...!"

* * *

He didn't stop until he got to his bedroom. Prowl finally caught up with him. "Bee...It's not your fault." he said "Don't think of such a thing. Blue knew what he was doing when he and Jazz joined up after what happened to me and Sirius."

He turned sad optics towards Prowl. "...I...I miss him too..."

Prowl smiled softly as he came over and pulled the younger bot into a hug. "I know..." he spoke softly.

"...Oh Prowl...I wish none of this...had ever happened... Then...then maybe...we'd all be happy on Cybertron, still living peacefully in Tyger Pax."

"I know Bee but...sadly that never came to be. As what Prime said in his message, this is our home now."

"Barricade hold them down!" Ratchet's voice could suddenly be heard "They need to pay for super gluing all my tools to the ceiling!" The twins screamed in unison.

"NOOOO!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE PAINFUL DEATHS!"

* * *

Barricade smirked as he tightly fixed the berth restraints, pulling them just a bit too tight. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DON'T WANNA BE UGLY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" plead Sunstreaker.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Stop your screaming or I'll rip out your vocalizers!"

"Take it! Take your punishments like men!" The twins shut up immediately. Ratchet smirked and turned to Barricade.

"So...what should we do to them?"

"Hmmm we could let them have a taste of their own medicine as the humans would say."

"I could dismantle them and glue their parts to the ceiling," Ratchet grinned evilly. "We'll start with the vanity mirror," he laughed, going over to Sunstreaker.

"NO!" Ratchet brought his blade down, VERY close to Sunstreaker's head, making him scream bloody murder like a femme. Barricade started laughing at this.

"I like that idea," smirked Barricade as he clenched Sideswipe's arm VERY tightly, playfully wiggling it and pulling on it.

"STOP!"

"How about I start with your legs, you little slagger!" Sunstreaker screamed again as Ratchet missed on purpose.

"How about the other arm?" Barricade sneered, pulling a bit harder on that one.

"Oh Primus stop!"

Both did so and smirked at each other. "Alright...we'll stop," Ratchet and Barricade smiled in unison. The twins sighed in deep relief for a bit, then they gasped as bright pink paint and paste were dumped on them.

"EWWW! Ratchet…!" Sunstreaker whined.

"Awww…" pouted Sideswipe. Barricade carefully undid the restraints and then washed the icky stuff off of his hands.

Ratchet turned to the twins. "BOTH OF YOU! RACKS, THEN BED NOW! You are to go STRAIGHT to the Racks! No socializing or stopping anywhere! Straight to bed afterwards! I mean it!" he barked.

"…Yes sir…" Sideswipe sighed. Sunstreaker continued to whine.

"Maybe next time you will think before you prank!" yelled Barricade. Ratchet sighed as the two pink goo twins trudged off to the cleaning racks and recharge without energon.

"Those two…if they could just behave…"

"I know… Prowl and I are the same way with them. Strict but caring. We just don't want to see them in any trouble. Unfortunately with them, it's always the hard way."

"How do you two do it?"

"Patience…"

"I wish I had that still…"

"You got a good laugh out of this I hope."

"You bet…" he laughed. He laughed outright, remembering the disappointed optics of the now, pink glob monsters. Barricade started to laugh too, reveling in the moment. Prowl had just gotten there, his optics wide from what he had seen.

"Don't tell me…" he started. "Those two pink globs of goo were the Twins?" Bumblebee was bursting at his side frames.

"Yep," smirked Barricade.

"I needed a good laugh, unfortunately for them," Ratchet smiled.

Prowl was silent for a bit. A small laugh escaped his lip components. "Nice job," he smirked.

"Thanks."

Prowl smiled again. "Well you better get clean up before that paint dries." He suggested.

"I'm getting to it." Barricade said.

* * *

The next time Barricade came back, he wasn't pink but something else. His icon had changed into the Autobot one and the "to punish and enslave" had changed to the same phrase Prowl sported "to protect and serve". Prowl couldn't help but smile at this. "So I guess this means that Barricade and Frenzy are officially part of the group." said Sam.

"This calls for some type of celebration." said Jetfire.

"Road Trip!" Jazz, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee suggested together.

"...Yeah..." smiled Jessica. "Could be good to get away for awhile and enjoy a drive."

"Were would one go with giant robots?" Sam asked.

"A small town or somewhere where there aren't a lot of people to notice," said Mikeala.

"Well..." Jessica started "My family owns a large area of land by the beach."

"How would they feel about large Cybertronians inhabiting it?" asked Prowl.

Jessica smiled at him. "No one is using it this time of year." she said.

"Great! A beach all to ourselves!" Bumblebee smiled happily.

"The sand is going to ruin my paint job." Sunstreaker whined.

"Is that all you think about?" Sideswipe said as he rolled his eyes.

"Who saids you two are going to go?" Ironhide said "I thought you two were still being punished for the pranks you pulled on Ratchet and Barricade?"

"We were on our way to bed when we heard the conversation. Besides, he didn't, how do the humans say it, ' _ **ground**_ ' us. We're just sent to bed as punishment. He didn't say we couldn't go."

"Yeah..." Sunstreaker whined back.

"Well some one has to stay behind to guard the base and help any new Autobots arriving." said Jetfire.

"...And you think it'd be us?"

"...I do..." growled a familiar voice. The twins slowly turned around to see Ratchet standing behind them. Both their optics widened and they squeaked in fear. Ratchet was tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed.

"Run Sunny!"

"Right! Going straight to bed!" Sunstreaker cried as the two disappeared to their rooms. Everyone watched laughing.

"Did I hear something about a road trip?" Optimus asked.

"We're going on a road trip!" said Jazz.

"I see. Well, I suppose we could. Starscream shouldn't be too much to worry about while we're gone. But... for safety concerns I'll ask who wants to stay behind."

"I will sir," said Red Alert. "I don't particularly like beaches and I feel more like being here."

"And the twins will because they're as you humans say 'grounded'."

"Awww but we wanna go..." Sideswipe whinned.

"BED!" Ratchet barked.

"But..."

"I can weld you to your berths if I have to..." The twins looked upset.

"I agree with Ratchet," said Optimus. "You two are to stay here with Red Alert. Now off to bed."

The twins hung their heads. "Prime, I'll stand behind as well." said Jetfire "It's going to look odd with a cargo plane flowing a bunch of cars."

"Thank you, Jetfire," he smiled. Jetfire nods. "Alright then. Jazz when is our scheduled departure for this 'Road Trip'?"

"When ever ya all are ready." Jazz said with a smile.

"How about tomorrow? In the morning?" asked Ratchet. "It would give us time to gather things we might need and get some recharge before heading out."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Later on that night after Sam and Mikeala got the okay from their parents, the two started to pack for the up coming trip the next day. "This will be fun," smiled Mikeala. "It will be cool to see the Autobots enjoying themselves."

"I wonder if we can get more Decepticons to come to our side like Barricade and Frenzy did." Sam added.

"...I dunno... Barricade wasn't one of them to begin with..."

"You're right...he wasn't... But we can still hope."

"Yeah," Mikeala said. "So...which bathing suit should I pack?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well...ah..." Sam started, blushing.

Mikeala laughed. "I'll take both then."

* * *

At the same time Prowl brought Jessica home again. "Thanks again, Prowl. Would you like to come in and help me pack?"

"Are you sure?" Prowl asked.

"Why not? I'm not forcing you to stay. Just inviting you in...Robert."

Prowl's hologram blushed a sec. "Okay." Jessica smiled and led him inside. Prowl looked around her kitchen and her living room. "It's very nice for the small size."

"It is an apartment." Jessica said with a smile.

"Can you not afford a house?"

"...No...I can't... I told you already," she said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend you."

"...Not...not every human can afford a house. Mr. Witwicky and Miss Banes live with their parents so they live in a house because their parents can afford it. The same with Mr. Lennox and his family."

"Oh...I see."

Jessica smiled and opened her bedroom door. "It's alright. Don't worry about it. Just drop the subject. So, want to help by packing my bathroom things?"

"Okay..."

Jessica smiled. "The bathroom is across the small hall there. I have a travel bag for everything under the sink."

Prowl slowly headed to said room. All the stuff in the room got Prowl confused on what Jessica wanted to take. He noticed some cleaning fluid in the shower and decided she would need those. He took them out and set them on the bathroom sink. Then he looked for the travel bag. Prowl wasn't sure at first what it looked like but after running a search on the net he soon found it. He found the bag under the sink and packed the containers of human cleaning fluids inside. He then searched the web to learn what else she would need.

Jessica emerged from her room after packing all her clothes. "Well?"

"I think I got everything for you." Prowl said.

Jessica smiled and checked the bag he packed. "Good job, Robert," she said with a satisfactory smile. Prowl smiled back at her. "Well, I'm ready to go. How early are we leaving in the morning?" Prowl looked like he was thinking.

"I'm not sure... I'll have to ask Jazz."

"Alright. I'll make a guess. Pick me up around seven?"

"Very well."

Jessica smiled. "I'd offer you to stay for dinner but you don't eat human food." Prowl nods. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" she asked, leaving it open for Prowl to decide if he wanted to stay.

"I guess so..." Prowl said.

"Well, goodnight, Robert. That is...unless you want to stay anyway..."

"...Do you want me to?" he asked.

Jessica blushed. "...I-if you...want to stay..." Prowl 'blushed' as well. Jessica cleared her throat and headed to the kitchen to busy herself making dinner. Prowl sighed and decided to stay, sitting himself down at the kitchen table.

He watched her for a little while before getting up. "Can I at least offer to assist you?"

"Ah, yeah sure." Jessica said with a smile. Prowl smiled and came over. Prowl focused his hologram as solid as it could go before helping her. He helped her by making the vegetables. He just couldn't help but smile as he did so. Jessica bumped him as she reached for a knife for the meat she was making. She blushed. Prowl tried to fight his own blush. "...S-sorry..." Jessica smiled.

"It's okay." Prowl said. She just blushed a little deeper as she cut up her meat for herself.

"OW!"

"Jessica! You okay?" Prowl asked worriedly. She sucked on her bleeding finger, the knife clattering to the floor. The ceramic handle chiped. Prowl got even more worried.

She quickly grabbed a paper towel and squeezed it around her finger. "I...I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?" Prowl asked. She nodded as the towel slowly got soaked. "Please...let me take a look..."

"I'm fine...it's nothing..." Jessica said.

"There's a lot of blood..." he said worriedly. He took her finger into his hands. She blushed deeply. "And Ratchet calls me stubborn." Prowl said. She blushed even deeper as he pushed on her finger to stop the bleeding. He put his free arm around her and led her to the bathroom. He searched through her medicine cabinet until he found butterflies.

"How you know human First Aid?" She asked.

"I looked it up on your World Wide Web just now." Prowl said "It's also a bit similar to the First Aid Ratchet insists everyone should know." Jessica smiled as he put the butterflies on. She blushed as he wrapped the wound in a clean dressing. "There you go, Jessica. Please be more careful."

"I will..." Jessica said. Prowl smiled. "...I... Prowl I..."

"Yes Jessica?"

"...I...I...I..." She kissed his hologram on the lips. Prowl looked surprised. Jessica just blushed. Prowl was trying to keep his logic processors from shutting down. They blinked at each other for a moment.

"Ah..." Prowl started.

"...D-do...do you love ME...?" Prowl was unsure how to answer that. Just thinking of an answer was hurting his logic processors.

"...B-but...I... I'm...mechanical...y-you're...human..." Prowl's spark and processor fought against each other. Jessica stared at him sadly, waiting for his answer. Suddenly his processor couldn't take it anymore and his hologram disappeared.

"PROWL!" Jessica ran out of her apartment where the SUV sat. She went up to the hood and patted it. "Prowl! Prowl please!" When she got no response, she grew scared. Could she have killed him? "...You...You can't leave me... Please... I love you..." She didn't know what to do. Should she could call for help? Tears started to form in her eyes. "...Robert...please..."

"Uh..." Prowl's system slowly booted up. His hologram slowly flickered into existence in the driver's seat.

"Robert!" Jessica shouted happily.

"...Who? My name's Prowl..."

Jessica got worried. "Y-You wanted me to call you that." she said.

"...Robert...Jessica... Jessica! You...You kissed me!"

"Yeah, I thought I hurt you or something."

"...I...I'm just...a bit confused... I...I fainted... Also, it made me have my logic glitch. I'm alright... The answer is yes."

"Yes to what?" Jessica asked, having lost her train of thought in all the worry.

"Yes...I love you," he said getting out of the vehicle. Prowl's spark fluttered with joy as he said those words. Jessica smiled happily and put her arms around him. Even for a hologram she was still surprise on how real it felt. "Robert" put his arms around in return. "...I don't know how to make this interspecies thing work, but we will..."

"I'm sure we can think of something." Jessica said. He just nodded.

"Let's head back inside." Jessica nodded. He led her back inside her apartment. Jessica couldn't help but smile again him and lean in to kiss him once they were inside. "Robert" smiled. The sensation passing into his very spark. Jessica then remembers about her dinner she was making.

"Aww...the meat's spoiled... Now what do I do?"

"I...I could take you out? O-our...Our first...'date' as you call it?"

"Are you sure? I mean, does your hologram eat human food?"

"...No... I don't need to. I don't mind watching you replenish your energy. I can tell you more about myself that way."

"Okay...wait how are you going to pay for it?"

"...Oh...I...I hadn't...thought of that..." Jessica couldn't help but smile a bit at him.

"How about I give you the money and you can at least LOOK like you're paying for it?"

"...Is that wise...?"

"Of course. I trust you. Why wouldn't it be wise?" "Robert" smiled a bit. Jessica smiled too and started cleaning up the mess. Once the kitchen was clean again she smiled at Prowl. He smiled back. She washed her hands and went into her bedroom to get her purse. She came back with two big bills and gave them to "Robert".

"Where do you wish to go?"

"Oh, my favorite place is a little country restaurant with the best pies," she smiled. His hologram flickered as he looked up the place.

"Okay." "Robert" said with a smile. "Shall we?" he smiled as he extended his hand. Jessica smiled and slowly placed her hand into his. "Robert" led her out and opened his door for her. He sat in the driver's seat and made sure she was buckled in before driving off.

* * *

Back at base, the twins were pouting. "Awww we want to go..." Sideswipe said.

"...I'm so hungry... I can't starve my beautiful body..." Sunstreaker whined.

"I'd give up all my energon rations just to go..." The twins grumble, stuck in their quarters.

"...Sides...can you sneak me some energon...? I'm hungry..." Sunstreaker pleaded.

"Sunny, you're not the only one who's hungry..."

"...Then let's go get some... I need it to keep me looking young and beautiful."

"We are soooo getting in trouble for this..."

"...But Sides...I'm hungry..."

"...Oh...okay..." With that the twins silently left their room and creep towards the rec room. They checked the halls as they crept along. _Sunny...I'm not so sure about this... We might get our "grounding" extended..._

 _I don't care, I'm hungry._

 _So am I. But it's just for tonight. I can survive until then. We might get rewarded for being good. Let's turn back._

 _NO! I'm going without you then._ Sunstreaker continued forward. Sideswipe sighed and followed. His rumbling tank was slowly over ruling his judgment. They crept further and were hiding just behind the Recreation Room door. Most of the Autobots were in bed for the night. _Alright, coast is clear. Let's go for it._ Sideswipe nodded and followed his brother as they dashed inside. They made it to the dispenser and started filling up a cube for each other. "We made it Sides. See? I told you we'd be fine."

"Oh really? Fine, huh?" said a dark shadow that loomed over them. The twins slowly turn around.

"Uh oh..." gulped Sideswipe.

"Ah...hi Ironhide, what are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you two the same question," he said flatly. Both twins just looked at each other and then sheepishly up at Ironhide. Sunstreaker tried to subspace the cubes. "I thought we told you no energon for tonight?"

"Aw Slag it..." Sunstreaker sighed as he set the cubes behind him.

"Come on," Ironhide said as he outstretched his hand.

"Come on Ironhide, we're starving..." Sunstreaker said.

"That's the whole point, you punk!"

"...I told you Sunny..." sighed Sideswipe.

"At least one of you gets the point. Hand them over, now!"

"Well slag! This sucks!" yelled Sunstreaker as he stomped off back to their room. "Slagging old Rust bucket!" he yelled back at Ironhide.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe shouted.

Sunstreaker just glared and stomped off. "I'll be right back," Ironhide sighed. He walked out and grabbed Sunstreaker by the arm, hard. He got right into his face. "Now you listen here, youngling. You have no right to disrespect me or any other of your superiors. You need to change that attitude of yours or I'll make your lifestream a living hell until you do. You're being punished and the sooner you understand that, the better off you'll be." He dragged Sunstreaker back into the Recreation Room. He kept a good grip on him and then let him go. Sunstreaker stood and pouted. Sideswipe sighed heavily as he handed over the two cubes. Ironhide took one for himself and dumped the other one back into the dispenser. "I was just coming in to get some, saves me the trouble."

"Ironhide," Sideswipe started. "You never told us why you were still awake."

"Oh. I was doing some last rounds in the shooting range. I'm not taking my cannons on the trip with me."

"But what if there is Decepticons?"

"They've been quiet lately. Starscream will never be as big of a threat as Megatron. We'll be safe. Besides, that's why you, Jetfire, and Red Alert are staying behind. We'll be fine without my cannons." Sunstreaker whined as his tank growled at him. "Off to bed with you both. You're lucky I don't take away more energon and add to your sentence."

"I'll make sure we get to bed," said Sideswipe.

"Good. I won't tell Ratchet or anyone else. Consider this a warning alright?" He glared particularly in Sunstreaker's direction.

The yellow twin sighed. "Okay...okay... I'll suffer this one night. I'm sorry about the rust bucket thing." He paused, sighing heavily. "...I...I'm sorry about pranking too..."

"Good...it's sinking into that thick helm of yours," Ironhide smiled a bit. "Go on now."

Sunstreaker sighed and followed his brother back to thier room. Sideswipe punched his brother playfully. "Don't do that again. Next time this happens, we'll stay put." Ironhide watched them leave and then finally drank the energon.

* * *

Prowl pulled up at the restaurant. His hologram smiled at Jessica. She smiled back. "Ready?" Prowl asked. She nodded and waited for him to get out of the car. He walked over to her and let her out. Prowl let her take his hand. She smiled happily at him. The two walked into the restuarant. They were greeted by a young woman behind the main counter.

"Just the two of you?" she smiled.

"Yes please." Prowl said.

She grabbed two menus and silverware. "Follow me, please." Prowl and Jessica followed her to a table set for two. The two sat down. She handed them menus. "Can I start you off with something to drink?" Prowl was a bit unsure.

"He'll have a water. I'll have Pepsi."

"Okay sweetie." She left to go get their drinks.

"Thanks." Prowl said.

"Let me handle this." Prowl smiled.

The waitress came back with the water and Pepsi. "Are you ready to order or do you need more time?" Prowl looked over at Jessica.

"We'd like more time please. We're on a date," she smiled.

"Sure thing." Jessica smiled at Prowl. He smiled back. They leaned in and kissed. Jessica smiled at the tingle from Robert.

"I'm sorry if it's not the feeling you are use to." Prowl said.

"I like it," Jessica smiled. "It's interestingly different than a human, squishy feeling." Prowl smiled. Jessica smiled back. She then turned towards the menu. Prowl just watch her with a smile. She happily looked over the menu and decided what she wanted.

"Do you...do you miss your partner?" Prowl asked.

"I think of him at times yes."

"It was my fault..."

"...How...?"

"I ran into you..." Prowl said with a sigh "If I wasn't so busy chasing the twins..."

"...YOU? You were the one that caused the accident?" Prowl sadly look at the table. Jessica smiled a bit. "It's okay. If you haven't...well we had never meet." Jessica smiled and took his hand into hers. "It wasn't your fault, okay?"

"But..."

"It was all an accident. If anything it was the twins. They caused you to chase them." Prowl sighed again. Jessica decided to ask something off the topic at hand so Prowl would stop blaming himself. "Can you tell me more about your family?"

"Like what you want to know?" Prowl asked.

"Everything."

"Well...we came from a small town on Cybertron..." Jessica smiled and listened intently. "It was just our creator Sirius Major, my older brother Jazz and my self and my twin brother... Our carrier sadly died long after me and my twin was sparked..."

"Bluestreak right?" Prowl nodded. "What happend?"

"Decepticons... Megatron was gathering soldiers to start the war and join the 'Cons."

"Oh no..."

"If it wasn't for Ratchet and Red Alert I would have been dead..."

"Oh my..."

"This is all that remind me of that..." Prowl said as he gently touch where his yellow eye was "It was also where Megatron told Barricade and Frenzy I was dead and they joined up with him."

"Aww..." Prowl nodded.

"Lowtown must be a beautiful place..."

"Yeah...it was for a small town... until Megatron attacked it..."

"Oh... There's nothing left...?"

"No...we also lost our creator that day..."

"...I'm so sorry..." At that moment, the waitress returned.

"Figured out what you two wanted?" she asked.

"Yes," said Jessica "I'll have the grilled chicken dinner. Robert will have the soup and salad."

Prowl nodded. "Okay what kind of soup?" Prowl looked at Jessica.

"Any one will be good." Jessica said with a smile.

"Alright, soup of the day is great. I'll be back when you're food is ready."

"Thanks." Prowl said after the waitress left. "Where were we?"

Jessica smiled and kissed Prowl again. "Other then me was they any other girls?"

"...No... I...never had time for a girlfriend..."

"Really?"

"...Really..." Prowl sadly looked down at the table again.

Jessica took his hands into hers. "Now you have me." Prowl slowly looked up at her a small smile on his face again.

"I love you."

"I love you too." The two smiled at each other. Jessica took another drink from her cup.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at base, Sunstreaker's groaning was keeping him awake. He was too hungry to just ignore it. He carefully climbed down from the berth. "Sunny...? You hungry too?"

"Yeah..." he said as he went over and opened their closet. He went into his side and started rooting around for things.

"Sunny? What you doing?"

"Looking for my candy stash."

"Can I have some Sunny?"

"...If I can find it..."

"Hurry Sunny..."

"Why? This is our room. No one's going to catch us. Ah ha! Found it!" He pulled out a silver box from the mess of the closet." Sideswipe hurried over to his brother. Sunstreaker smiled as he opened the box. The inside was full of pink and blue crystal like shapes. There were some plain rectangle ones and some cookie shaped ones. There were also pretty wrapped spheres.

"Jackpot! Oops..." Sideswipe said as he lowered his voice. "You must have a whole year's supply of candy here."

"Nah, just a stash I keep whenever I get some. Why do you think I buy so much sometimes? I gotta keep my stash, especially for emergencies like this."

"Primus...why didn't I think of that."

"That's cause every time you buy some you eat it right away."

"Hey! I work it off being an elite fighting machine and training all those new guys."

"Yeah but you still eat them every chance you get."

"..." Sideswipe started to grab some. Sunstreaker smacked his hand away.

"No... You can't just eat it all. It takes me a while to build it up. Besides, this isn't your regular average cube of it. This is the goodies. If you wolf down these you'll get sick. Then they'll find out. Then, bye bye stash. Got it?"

"...Yeah... That would suck, big time."

"Here, eat these for now. If they still keep us from having some tomorrow, we'll eat a little more." He handed Sideswipe two rectangle candies and two of the wrapped spheres. "That's all I'm taking too." He took his share and closed up the silver box.

"Okay Sunny." Sunstreaker ate his pieces slowly. Sideswipe decided to follow his brother's example. "See? Savoring is better," Sunstreaker said as he set his pieces on the berth for a moment. He stashed the box deep in his side of the closet before putting everything back. He came back over and finished eating his pieces. "Alright, dispose of the evidence," he said taking the wrappers and hiding them deep in their trashcan. He climbed back onto the berth. "Goodnight, Sides."

"Night Sunny." The two fell asleep just as Red Alert came to check on them. He knew they were being punished and should be asleep.

He listened at their door and checked to make sure there were no energy readings from the room. "Good, sleeping like children as the humans say."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the restaurant, the food had come and the waitress was checking on them. "Jessica...what do I do...?" Prowl asked worriedly.

"Leave it to me..." she replied as she dumped some of the soup into her mashed potatoes. She hurriedly ate a few bites of salad.

"How is everything?"

"Everything's good. Right Robert?"

"Yes, just great."

"Would you like a refill on your water, sir?"

"I'm fine for now, thank you."

"How about you miss?"

"Not right now, thank you. Maybe later."

"Alright," she smiled going on her way.

"Speaking of... Are you sure you don't need to eat? Should you go get that ener- whatever you call it?"

"I'm fine." Jessica smiled as they enjoyed their dinner together.

"So..." she said as she took another bite of her own dinner. "Do you think we can get some alone time at the beach this weekend?"

"I'm pretty sure we can." She smiled. "We won't worry about the twins since they are grounded to stay in the base."

"Right." Prowl smiled back. Jessica swallowed and the two kissed again. The two kissed a bit more passionately. Then Prowl smiled happily at her.

The waitress came by again. "Would you two like dessert? The pies here are famous." Prowl looked unsure as he looked at Jessica.

"Well...we are getting pretty full. I think we'll need a box for our dinner as it is."

"You can order a piece to go if you'd like," the waitress smiled.

"No, that's fine."

"Maybe next time, but thank you for asking," smiled Prowl.

"Very well I'll be back with the box and your check."

"Thank you," smiled Jessica. She turned to her dinner and started to finish up what she could. Prowl's salad and soup were empty. "Thank you for taking me out." Jessica said to Prowl.

"You're welcome. This is our first date after all."

"Yeah I know." Jessica said with a smile. She took a few more bites of her plate until less than half was left. "...Oh, I couldn't eat another bite."

"Well you did eat both of our meals." Prowl said with a smile. Jessica glared at him a moment. "Sorry...I was trying to make a joke...sadly I'm never too good at them."

"Oh... Well so was I. Also, you shouldn't say something like that in a public place." She leaned in. "Then people will get suspicious and your cover is blown. They will know not you're not real."

"Sorry."

She kissed him. "It's okay. This first date has been great."

"Well...how about next time, I'LL choose the place. Somewhere I can be myself."

"Like where?"

"You'll find out when that time comes. For now, we can look forward to the beach."

"Here you go." the waitress said as she came back with a to-go box and the check.

Prowl got out the money that Jessica had given him earlier. He put the money down with the check. "Thanks, Robert," Jessica smiled.

"Keep the change," Prowl smiled at the waitress.

"Thank you for coming, have a nice night."

The two smiled at the waitress as she left. Jessica put her leftovers in the container. Prowl stood up and extended his hand. She took it as he helped her stand. He pushed her chair in and they left.

* * *

Once they got back into his alt mode they headed back to her apartment. He 'drove', hologram still engaged. "I just thought of something..." Jessica said.

"What is it?" Prowl asked.

"How are we going to make this work? I mean it, seriously. How are we going to make this relationship work? What about children?"

"I...I never thought about that..." Prowl said, now looking a bit sad. He always wanted sparklings of his own.

"...We...We could just...NOT have children... I mean...it is impossible for us..."

"No, Jessica. I want sparklings too."

"Sparklings?"

"What you call babies."

"Oh..." She laughed nervously. "Well, it IS only the first date. I shouldn't be bringing up such questions yet."

"I guess so..." Prowl said "But...it would had been nice though..."

"We'll see how our relationship goes," she smiled as they pulled up to her apartment. Prowl let her out and led her to her door. "Do you want to stay?" she asked.

"...I...I should get back to base. I'll come pick you up on our way there. Everyone knows you're coming."

"Okay, just be careful." she said.

Prowl smiled at her. "I will. Get a good night sleep. We'll be by early."

"I will. Good night."

"Good night," he said as he gave her a goodnight kiss. She smiled as they pulled away from each other. He waited for her to get inside and lock up before disengaging. Jessica looked out her window as she saw Prowl back out of his parking spot and drove out of the parking lot before disappearing down the street. Once back at base, he transformed and happily walked to his quarters. He joyfully plopped onto his berth and fell asleep thinking of Jessica.


End file.
